The Power of a Princess
by Moon Falcon
Summary: Xeralda is a kingdom on the brink of civil war. The king is dead. Who will take his place? Will it be the 5 men who seek the throne? Or will it be Xeralda's unknown princess, the only one who can unlock the secrets of the kingdom's power?
1. Prologue

Okay I might abandon my other fic just because it seems like there are so many guidelines set on it. I probably won't but understand that I will be working on two at once from now on. Please review, this is an original idea! Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
-Moon Falcon  
  
*********************************  
  
The Elunos Mountains were said to be the place where life began, the origin of all that was good, the place where all the creations of the Gods would come together and flourish. It was a place of wonder, mystery, and power.  
  
Nestled in the heart of this chain of mountains lay the kingdom of Xeralda. This nation was small, yet it was said that its might was unimaginable. This was because Xeralda was known to be the birthplace of magic, the heart of the elements of Fire, Light, Water, Wind, and Nature. All was at peace in the land. That is.......it was.  
  
A day past the harvest festival, the young king of Xeralda perished at the hand of an assassin. The people rose and cried out to the lords of their lands after they had mourned his death. Five hands laid claim the kingdom: the mighty houses of Farendan, Anarel, Soroden, Morodithe, and Zendas. From these families arose leaders, intent on seizing the throne for themselves. There was Diamond Soroden, Nathaniel Morodithe, Jayden Anarel, Zacharius Farendan, and Malachi Zendas. These five stirred up their armies to go to battle for the title of king. However, when the people felt the ripples of civil war drift over them, they once again pleaded, asking for meetings to be held, not wanting further death and destruction.  
  
The houses relented at last, succumbing to the earnest demands. The heads set out to travel to the capital city of Solovine, the heart of the sun.  
  
************************************  
  
There's your prologue, hope you like it. Just wanted you to know that this is a Sere/Endy, Gen/Senshi story! Love you all!!!!!!!  
  
-Falcon 


	2. The Five Leaders

HI!!! Please read and review my new story, I have the most confidence ever that it will be fantastic! If you're mad at me for not concentrating on Protectors, don't worry too much, I haven't dropped it yet. If you're a fan, I know you'll like this one.  
  
-Moon Falcon  
  
***********************************  
  
Count Diamond Soroden was a powerful man, to say the least. His lands lay closest to the capital of Solovine and had a mighty hand in the ways of ruling the kingdom. It was rumored that he had even the threatened the now deceased monarch into ruling in his favor a few times. Of course, if you knew him, it wouldn't be that much of a surprise.  
  
************************************  
  
"I will not have any retaliation from you two, is that understood? For the sake of our family's appearance, you must aid me in my search for the throne." The Count of Soroden was in his castle, in one of his many lavish parlors. His pale hands ruffled through his perfectly styled white hair in exasperation and he narrowed his ice colored eyes menacingly at the two people before him.  
  
One was a tall young man with inky black hair and midnight blue eyes. He wore the deep navy uniform of a general, though from the innumerable gold swatches and finery on it, you could easily tell that he was more than that. He stood rigidly, the quick tapping of his booted foot and sharp intakes of breath not eluding to the fact that he was on edge at the moment. With a regal sweep of his blood red cape, he nodded stiffly to the man before him.  
  
The woman at his side, however, was not to be taken so lightly. Her hair was also the same raven-black as her partner's, but it seemed to stand on end with the anger that was resonating off her in waves. Flashing the Count a set of fiery violet eyes, she slapped her delicately gloved hand down on a nearby table and cried, "Do not order me around, Diamond! You hold nothing over my head to blackmail me with, nor do you have anything I desire. If I were you, I would be slightly less demanding!" The crimson dress she wore ruffled harshly as she turned on her heel and stomped out.  
  
Just as a very livid Count was about to chase after her, the other man held up his hand, barring his path. "I will speak with her." He said softly, a calming note in his words.  
  
"She will come, Endymion. I don't care if she is our sister, she will pay the price if she ever behaves like that at the capital. See to it that it doesn't happen again." Pushing his brother's arm aside roughly, he, too, stormed off. Endymion sighed and went in search of his audacious sister.  
  
**************************************  
  
Baron Jayden Anarel ruled the desert lands just to the west, at the foot of the Elunos Mountains. He was possibly the most isolated ruler in all of Xeralda, for barely a soul dared venture over the perilous peaks to his small share of the kingdom. His people were aptly described as the 'Sand Storms'. They were titled after their peculiar magical affinity for the element of Wind and being in the desert allowed them easy access to plenty of sand, thus the name came about. Jayden was their leader, a good- natured young man with hair the color of the grains of his cities and sparkling, mirthful blue eyes that made you feel at ease in the most dire of circumstances. His people had cried and sobbed for him to try a hand at the throne, on account of his 'heart the size of the largest sandstorm' as his twin sister had so bluntly put it. So he did.  
  
***************************************  
  
Jayden Anarel was plotting his route through the mountains when a whirlwind of blonde hair suddenly burst through the tent flap to land unceremoniously on his chest, barreling the stunned Baron over. Regaining his wits, he immediately started to tickle it, eliciting a loud laugh from the thing.  
  
Clearing aside the mass of sunny locks, Jayden smiled at the small, lithe beauty in his arms, "Minalaya, my dear sister, if you had not noticed, I am very busy at the moment and would appreciate it if you would allow me to return to my work." The woman that was straddling his chest clapped her hands happily before hopping off him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jade, I'm just SO EXCITED!" her sky blue eyes were glowing as she began to extol the endless lists of the things that she had packed, the people she wished to meet, and the places she wanted to see. Watching his sister with amused eyes, he reveled in her perfect beauty not for the first time. Stories said that Mina Anarel was woven from the sands of the desert and bound together by the rays of the sun goddess, Sunyena. A child's version of Mina's radiance, of course, but it was interesting never the less. She was currently outfitted in the most fashionable clothes that her people could afford: a silken, orange wrap-around skirt and a bodice of the same make with laces up the front. It was custom for the women of the desert to bare much skin because of the hot conditions, therefore making Mina's tanned, smooth abdomen and arms a normal sight for the people of her culture. Her hair was let loose to fall gloriously around her figure, forming a halo of sorts around her head, which furthered her appearance of an angel.  
  
"We set out at dawn, sweet. Be sure you are ready." He prodded her gently toward the tent flap again, "It will take us two weeks to reach the capital, we must not dally." Giving her a final shove, he watched as she whooped in joy and flew to her own tent. Jayden sighed and turned back to his papers. The journey for the throne was going to be long and hard.  
  
*************************************  
  
Lord Zacharius Farendan was sitting in his drawing room contemplating his rash decision to begin a campaign for the rule of Xeralda. The Gods only knew why he, the man who was said to hold the greatest mind in Xeralda, chose to set his wonderfully adept skill to the task of seeking out something, which he did not wish for in any case. Probably because the villages of his land gathered all their young ladies and set them upon him with their pushed up breasts and innocent eyes, that's why. He groaned inwardly. No man in heaven or hell could refuse such a plea. His lands lay to the west of the Elunos range, a great land by the sea. His people were water adepts by birth, and Zacharius was no exception.  
  
Zach thought of the beach, the wonderful winds ruffling his strawberry-blonde waves of hair. He remembered the days when he was still just a boy and he could barely stand in the pull of the tide, fearful of being dragged under. Now he had grown, though still strangely slight in stature, he was not devoid of his strengths. He remembered the day when he had cut down his first enemy, an assassin meant for his father. He remembered his reflection in the man's blood, his hazy emerald eyes turned crimson. Perhaps this was what he wanted the throne for. Maybe he wanted it for life, for the lives of his people and all the people of Xeralda, or maybe he wanted it to prove his worth as a great Lord of the land. He would have much time to think of this further on the journey to Solovine, which would last a whole two weeks over the mountains. The time would pass none too quickly.  
  
The Farendan lord decided now was as good a time as any to begin as he summoned his entourage, a footman to fetch his bags, and a horse from the stables. Perhaps he would soon be a king.  
  
***********************************  
  
Sir Nathaniel Morodithe was the lord of the wooded region of Xeralda, just to the south of Solovine, and lying in between the two side of the mountain range. His people obviously controlled the power of nature and growth. It was said that Nathaniel was a tree himself. From his chestnut brown locks of hair to his tall and sturdy build, Nath was the spitting image of a mighty maple tree in its flourishing prime.  
  
He had decided to enter the campaign for one reason and one reason alone: his three-year-old daughter had asked him to. It wouldn't have mattered how much his people begged and beseeched him. He believed his mind to be firm on the matter, but when little Starlight had walked into his chambers late one evening, supposedly escaped from her nanny, his resolve broke like a weak match.  
  
"Daddy" she had looked at him with big, diamond colored eyes, "Daddy, why is the King gone?" she had asked innocently.  
  
His surprise at seeing her out weighed rational thought and he said, as he stroked her chocolate-colored hair, "He wasn't careful enough, Star. He didn't know how to be watchful for himself."  
  
He watched as her little face scrunched up in thought before her lips sprung into a smile bright enough to light the room, "Daddy, you always tell me to be as careful as you are! Daddy, you are very careful! You could be a careful King!" she cried in delight with her new discovery.  
  
Nathaniel's heart wrenched as he saw the gleam in his baby's happy eyes. He made the decision then. "Okay, Starlight. Daddy will become a careful king. Do you want to be daddy's princess?" she nodded her head vigorously as he said, "Alright, come on, let's get to bed." He pulled her under the heavy covers with him. Nathaniel Morodithe had fallen asleep that night with his beloved child in his arms. In the morning, he woke to make a proclamation. He was to lay claim to the throne.  
  
***********************************  
  
There was only one word to describe Count Malachi Zendas: Ice. Like the mountain peaks that lay close to his land to the north of the capital of his kingdom, he was frigid and hard and utterly stubborn in all circumstances. Hell, he even looked like ice with his platinum hair and silvery eyes!  
  
The moment Malachi had heard of the opportunity of ruling Xeralda, he had jumped to be the first to put his hand into the jumble. He had always thought his former king was weak and unfitting of his station and now finally a chance had come for him to show his true colors.  
  
For as far back as his family line went, Mal had remembered their fate to stay in the blistering cold for all their lives. True, they were Fire mages and were not easily penetrated by the cold, yet still, he knew that at this grant to journey to the capital for some time was a blessing. He had ordered his men ready the moment a messenger had come to deliver the news that he had been chosen as a worthy candidate for the throne. Who had decided this, he didn't care, he just saw that his time had come and he was certainly going to rise to the occasion.  
  
It would take him a week to reach the capital, more than enough time to think of his strategy in court. This was going to be fun.  
  
**************************************  
  
Okay!!!! I'll leave you with the introductions! Expect more really soon. I have so many ideas just swirling around up there, I'm tempted to just hit my head on something so that they'll settle. But whatever! See ya later!  
  
-Falcon 


	3. Arrivals and Meetings

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE MY NEW STORY!!!!!!! I am so confident in my ideas! I would love to see what you think about Neph havin a kid and what's going on!!!!! Please e-mail me or Review your comments!!!!!!!!  
  
-Falcon  
  
**********************************  
  
Princess Serenity Aurana had been sitting by her window for nearly three weeks straight. Her maid, Amilyn Warluss had been trying to persuade her to come away for days on end, but she simply wouldn't listen.  
  
"I want to see the arrival of the people who I have chosen to take my uncle's place." She said to Ami simply, gaze never leaving the pathway to the palace in Solovine.  
  
Serenity was the closest relative that the deceased king had. She was the daughter of his sister, the Lady Selenity, and would have been the heir to throne if she had not been a girl. She was said to be the most beautiful woman in all of Xeralda. The princess was described as having the eyes of a morning sky, a pale blue and just greeting the coming day, hair spun from the rays of the moon, and skin the pale white of freshly fallen snow.  
  
The decision of who the next king would be had resided with her. Seeing the men who had taken up arms against each other, she chose the five with the most power to meet at her city. She depended on power because if their was retaliation from any of the others, the Lords she had chosen would be more than willing to make the rebels fall back.  
  
Now she watched and waited for their arrival with a constantly quickly beating heart. When they arrived, there would be a council in which she would tell them of their situation. She would have to tell them that it was her own approval that would have the last word in the decision. She shuddered at the thought. Serenity knew that these men wanted the throne more than anything. If they were pushed to it, she knew that she would be receiving quite a number of threats.  
  
Her eyes focused once again on the path leading to the palace and she gasped. "Ami! Ami, someone has arrived!" she cried in anticipation. Her maid and close friend came to look out beside her.  
  
Out of the carriage stepped three elegantly garbed people. She took note of the two dark heads of a man and a woman and the single, flashing, white strands of the last man. "It is Count Soroden and his family." She said, "He has a half-sister, Reilana Soroden, and a half-brother, Endymion." The black haired woman and the pale haired man quickly went inside, there posture's stiff and a noble born pride in their step. They seemed to turn away from each other, as if a silent battle was waging between them.  
  
The final person in their group looked after them for a moment. Serenity watched as his muscles suddenly tightened suddenly. Snapping his head up, his cobalt eyes locked with her own icy ones. The princess was too stunned at being caught to turn away so she matched his glare with hers. She put forth sincerity, purity, innocence, royalty, honesty, and pride in their brief connecting before finally spinning and walking from his sight. Ami continued to watch from the shadows as he stayed like so for a few long moments before being called by someone within the palace and strode quickly inside.  
  
She had felt the tension between her Lady and the mysterious man and frowned slightly. There was no telling what could happen in this time.  
  
*************************************  
  
Through the few days that the Soroden had come to the palace, Serenity had remained hidden, waiting for the others to arrive before formally introducing herself.  
  
Next to come had been Malachi Zendas, striding through the great double doors like he owned the entire palace. Serenity made a mental note of his arrogance and eagerness as she watched him from the small nook in the entrance hall. Then, there was Zacharius Farendan, the master of the ocean lands. This time Serenity saw a slight hesitation as he stepped over the threshold, as if coming inside the palace would put finality in his fate of seeking the rule of Xeralda.  
  
A week after that came Jayden Anarel. His entrance scene had been a humorous one: The Lords already present had come to watch as Jayden walked in, supposedly confident by his pace and the great smile on his face. Unfortunately, he had not gone two steps before a small orange something came running in behind him, tripping him in the process of passing him, and causing both of them to fall over. Serenity had almost been seen once again by the keen brother of Diamond Soroden by her sharp laugh at the spectacle. However, as she continued watching, the fallen Baron sighed and lifted the bundle from him and set what the princess now saw to be a woman, on her feet. He amusedly introduced the lady as his sister, Lady Minalaya Anarel. Serenity saw the ripple of awkwardness go through the bystanders as Lady Mina cried out a happy hello, rushing to grasp the hands of everyone in greeting. She watched as Lady Reilana stared strangely at the now laughing Baron. 'So the games are beginning.' Sere thought.  
  
Finally, Sir Nathaniel Morodithe arrived. Serenity was momentarily stunned at the presence of a child in his arms. Serenity liked the man immediately as she bore witness to the tender way he held the little girl and the unmasked concern in his navy eyes for her safety. Quickly motioning to a servant to help the man, she watched as the man was led away with his softly snoring daughter. Undoubtedly a maid would oversee the child while her father was at council  
  
She sighed as she watched him go. It was time to make her plan known.  
  
*********************************  
  
Litara Diacse had jumped with joy when she heard the news that a nanny was needed for the caring of a noble child. Long had she waited for such an opportunity to come about. The first thing she had learned when becoming a maid in the palace at Solovine was that the servants who worked closely with the Lords and Ladies were always the most honored. She had developed herself a reputation of being good with children when she had saved the son of one of the cooks from a fire, therefore putting her into consideration for the station. After being closely scrutinized by the head maid, Lita had been chosen for the part. And it was going to be amazing!  
  
Knocking softly on the great mahogany doors that led to a large guest chamber, she readied herself for the look over she would receive from the parents. The look over she received was far different from what she had been expecting...  
  
When Nathaniel opened his doors, he had expected to see a kindly old lady carrying some sort of toy. What he had not expected was to find the most beautiful woman he would ever have the pleasure of laying his eyes on.  
  
Before him stood a tall curvaceous brunette with sparkling green eyes and a soft smile that made him shiver. His immediate impression was a tree, of course. She reminded him so much of a tall willow tree that it was slightly frightening. Her rich brown waves of hair were tied back into a loose ponytail at the base of her neck and her green eyes were the color of, for lack of a better word, a forest. She was tall and her long maid's gown didn't hide the endless legs beneath. His mouth went dry as he looked her over.  
  
Getting more nervous by the minute by his silence, Lita said quietly, "I was told that a nanny was needed here."  
  
Snapping from his trance, Nath nodded sharply and stepped aside to let her in. Grabbing his daughter's hand, he turned to face the woman, "This is my daughter, Starlight and you are...?"  
  
The maid blushed and whispered, "Litara. Litara Diasce, my Lord."  
  
"Well then, Star, this is your new nanny, Ms. Litara." He smiled at both of them before taking Lita by the arm and leading her into a separate room. "First, Litara, you must understand that there is nothing more precious to me then my daughter. I will not have her treated badly and I expect her to be happy when I return from the council. She's not shy, so she'll tell you what she wants to do." Lita was suddenly very aware of his towering height and brutally handsome features. This man could be no older than twenty-five winters! "My name is Nathaniel Morodithe. If there is trouble of any kind, seek me out, Ms. Litara." He stepped away and she noticed the hesitance in leaving his daughter. Smiling warmly at him, she walked to Starlight and crouched down to begin talking with her. Soothed somewhat, Nathaniel left to the council.  
  
*********************************  
  
I know its kinda short, but I'll have an easier time grouping them together in the council meeting. See ya later and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
-Moon Falcon 


	4. The Council Announcement

OKAy, so I'm writing this story, but I have like NO reviews. I don't mind that much because I know it takes time for people to latch on to something like this, but I'm tryin really hard. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU SEE FIT, I'M BEGGIN!!!!!!!!  
  
-Falcon  
  
**************************************  
  
All of the leaders of Xeralda were gathered around the grand round table in the council hall. If they had brought family, they were also present for the announcement that was to be made. They watched each other warily, some smiling cautiously, others giving hundred watt smiles (Mina).  
  
The thoughts that were scurrying about in Reilana Soroden's mind, however, were far more interesting: 'I'll show Diamond! If that ass thinks he can push me around, he has another thing coming!' she drummed her fingers on the table lightly, 'What can I do to harm him? What will make him the most angry he's ever been?' her senses caught on to someone staring at her. She followed the gaze to the sea blue eyes of Jayden Anarel, the Lord of the Desert. 'Damn fool hasn't stopped staring at me this entire time! He is a competitor for the throne! What makes him think...' Suddenly something clicked in her mind and a devil-like grin came to her cherry lips. Lifting her head, she smiled seductively at the Baron. She giggled as he almost fell from his chair. Catching her brother's eye, she transferred seats to sit beside Jayden, earning an infuriated hiss from Diamond. Oh, what a time this would be...  
  
************************************  
  
Making the final adjustments to her white gown, Serenity looked at Amilyn nervously. "What shall I say, Ami? How am I to just tell them something like this. I'm sure they won't mind too much, but what of me? Such an impact it will have on my future as Queen!"  
  
Ami sighed and walked to give her friend a gentle hug. "Your friends are with you, Serenity. Litara and I are always standing by when you need us. You mustn't be afraid of your destiny." She clasped their hands for a brief moment, "Now go and don't look back, my lady." The princess smiled and nodded solemnly. Picking up her voluminous white skirts, she pushed her way through the great double doors of her chamber.  
  
*************************************  
  
Everyone in the room noticed when a smug looking herald stepped into the room. Clearing his throat loudly, he said, "All rise to greet her majesty." There were gasps and startled murmurs that escaped the mouths of the leaders. There had been no word of royalty!  
  
"It is my honor to present to you Princess Serenity Aurana, niece of our beloved king and heir to throne of Xeralda." He stepped aside to allow the doors to open wide...  
  
And an angel floated in.  
  
Endymion's breath hitched as he saw the woman emerging. She had pale golden hair, on the verge of silver that lit up her face. Her eyes reminded him of morning dew, freshly gathered and glistening over all. Her face was peaceful with a touch of elegance that made it quite clear that this woman was of noble upbringing. Her dress seemed to constantly move, like a mysterious wind had come through the chamber especially to her call.  
  
Serenity looked at all the people before her, their stunned faces pleasing her in some mysterious way. If they were shocked, it would give her an advantage in how to deal with them. Smiling slightly, she came forward as she saw them draw back a fraction. Taking the last remaining seat, she motioned for the servants to leave and for the leaders to sit.  
  
Mechanically, Nathaniel, Jayden, Endymion, Reilana, Diamond, Malachi, and Zacharius did as they were told. But Mina, her curiosity piqued at this strange turn of events, stepped toward the girl. "Jayden, why did you not tell me that Xeralda already had a princess? You know how I am in the ways of the world. I should not have brought that tiara I had specially made." She frowned and the tension broke.  
  
Serenity giggled softly at the lady's antics and looked at everyone else to see if they wished to join in. Jayden was undoubtedly the first, then came a light chuckle from the young man she had become entranced with over the days. Afterwards, the slender Reilana Soroden added her peels of laughter and the kind looking Nathaniel Morodithe began to rumble amiably. Serenity even saw the quirks of a grin at the face of Zacharius Farendan.  
  
After it had died down, Mina spoke up again, "My question still has not been answered."  
  
Standing up, Serenity said, "Yes, I am sorry for that, and I know that my existence does put a twist in this great plot. However, I am here to inform you that I am here and here to stay. I have chosen the five of you to have a chance at proving your worth to my advisors and myself. After the decision has been made, that person will take his place on the throne." She tapped her forehead, trying to remember something, "Oh, yes! I must know what element is yours to control, as is Xeraldan custom. And introduce yourself whilst you are at it."  
  
The people glanced around nervously before the dark haired brother of Diamond Soroden stood. Surprised, Serenity leaned forward, "Greetings highness." His deep voice made her shiver, "I am Endymion Darien Soroden and I control the light's whim." She swallowed, her throat suddenly hoarse. She was one of the few Xeraldans who were blessed with the gifts of the light, the powers of the sun and moon. Interesting...  
  
The woman beside him now rose, "Reilana Soroden, Majesty. Wielder of Fire."  
  
The white haired man from the north now, "Malachi Zendas, Princess. I too control the fire's might." His face was stoic. Serenity found herself still questioning his part in this match.  
  
Proudly, the Sea Lord came forth, "My Lady, I am Zacharius Farendan of the Sea Nation. I control the waters of my people." Her maid Ami had the gifts of the sea too.  
  
The Forest Lord, "Nathaniel Morodithe, Lady Serenity. I wield the power of Nature." She smiled at him. Her other friend, Lita, had the same gift.  
  
The two siblings of the Desert Realm rose and bowed as one, "Jayden Anarel, Princess." The lady held out her hand for Sere to shake, "Minalaya Anarel, twin of Jayden. I'm the better one." The Xeraldan princess smiled again and turned to the last person that had not yet arisen. She raised an eyebrow expectantly.  
  
Finally he stood, his chin held high, giving her the feeling that he still did not believe how true her claim of royal heritage was. 'He thinks himself above me!' she seethed inwardly before he spoke, "Diamond Soroden, Lady. Controller of the Light" she felt a shadow pass over her face as he said those words. Not so interesting as his younger sibling.  
  
She rose once again, "Before I depart, I will leave you with this information. Speak with me after you have contemplated it." She paused to catch her breath, feeling the color rise to her face, "When you do become King, know that I am fully prepared to take my place as Queen. Our laws dictate that this must be done through wedlock. Do whatever you see fit until then, I do not care. Remember that regardless of who you are, I will be Queen of my kingdom." She walked to the door, "Good day."  
  
All of the leaders except for Diamond Soroden had a permanent frown plastered on their face. Trouble had officially arisen.  
  
***********************************  
  
Wandering back to his quarters in a huge stupor, Zach Farendan would never have seen the petite woman stooped before him. He went crashing into her, his foot slipping from under him and landing on his rear, the maid lain across his lap. Face a mask of terror, she leapt to her feet, immediately apologizing profusely, "Oh Gods! Please take pity on me, my Lord. I fear I wasn't paying attention to stand aside for you. Forgive me please!" she rambled in a bell like voice.  
  
Zach, on the other hand, wasn't even listening. This little woman was the most splendid thing he had ever laid eyes on! Her short cropped bluish hair framed her face prettily, her blue eyes blazed in fear of her horrendous display, and her simple icy dress showed her slender figure beautifully. Hearing a questioning note coming to her voice, he zeroed in on her lips. "Um...what did you ask of me?"  
  
"Only if you are quite alright, Sir?" Ami said apprehensively.  
  
He blinked away his fogged mind, "Oh...yes, I am fine. Think nothing of it, My Lady."  
  
She gasped at the formal title and was quick to correct him, "Oh...I am not of noble blood, My Lord. Just a simple maid."  
  
Impulsively, he took her hand and laid a gentle kiss to the back, "Could have fooled me." He said quietly before striding off, mood somehow lifted by the brief encounter.  
  
***********************************  
  
As Serenity let her thoughts tangle in her mind even further, she suddenly felt a hand being laid on her shoulder. She turned sharply to look into the deep blue eyes of a very familiar face.  
  
"Sir Endymion! Y-you gave m-me a start!" she choked. His face was unreadable as he sat in the chair across from her.  
  
"What is really going on, Princess? I fear this needs to be explained to me once more." He sighed.  
  
Somehow, Sere knew that the man had something other than the situation of the five leaders on his mind. She closed the book she had been reading with a resounding snap, "That is not why you are here." She said matter-of-factly, "What is the real reason for your coming?"  
  
He was shocked by her instinctive claim, but straightened himself out. Sliding to his knees before her, he took both her hands in his and looked into her eyes passionately. "I am utterly in awe of you, Princess." He whispered, "Even when I caught sight of you in the window the first day we arrived and then when I saw you watching people come into the front hall, I knew. You are unlike any woman that I have ever seen. I feel it in my soul that you can help me."  
  
Through this, she had been listening with bated breath, "Help? How can I help you?" she asked softly.  
  
His eyes shook and he hung his head, "Whatever happens," he breathed, "You must not make my brother our King." She gasped and he continued, "Diamond is my half brother. Through all the time I have known him, I have found him to be a tyrant and a demon at heart. I come to you because you are the only one who can sway the decision of the council. No matter what he does with his honeyed tongue or sweet looks, you must not concede to him. I beg this of you." He took a deep breath, "I will not go so far as to call myself a good judge, but even a fool could see through Diamond if he showed his true side. Please, I beg you to think my plea over, your highness." This said, he stood gracefully, bowed his head slightly, and walked away, leaving a very disturbed princess in his wake.  
  
**************************************  
  
Noticing that Baron Jayden was still disconcerted from the recent turn of events, Rei approached him, making sure to sway her hips and bat her eyes. Her dark violet gown rustled gently as she glided to him.  
  
Hearing this, Jay pivoted to see the woman who had caught his eye during his stay. The moment he had seen Reilana Soroden, his heart had stopped, her dark beauty overpowering him completely. He had made sure he hadn't been drooling as he watched her black hair sway and her purple eyes glow mysteriously. He had voiced this to Mina, of course, and she had, to his surprise, warned him away from the woman. Usually his sister would support him with a fire, making him thank the stars for giving him such a wonderful woman for a sibling, but now that she had told him off, his suspicions of the Soroden woman was mounting. Watching her with keen eyes, despite the sharp pang of desire in his chest that made him dizzy, he saw the none-too-subtle shows of allurement and the malicious light in her eyes as she did it. He would have to be careful.  
  
Rei finally reached him and swept a deep curtsy. She had decided to go straight for the direct approach. The way the man had looked at her had done more than enough to suggest that it was what he wanted. "Greetings Baron Jayden. As you probably know, I am Reilana Soroden, the sister of Count Diamond Soroden. May I accompany you for the moment? I'm afraid I have a lot of spare energy." As she said this, she puffed up her chest, her breasts pushing against the top of her bodice.  
  
Jayden forced himself to breathe deeply as he replied with a smile, "It would be an honor, Lady Reilana."  
  
Seeing an opportunity, she put a slender finger to his lips, astounding him to his core. Leaning in, she whispered, "You can call me Rei, you know."  
  
He swallowed deeply and trembled a little, "Then you are quite w-w- welcome to c-call me Jayd-den." Smiling happily, Rei linked her arm through his and proceeded to walk toward the gardens, talking somewhat amiably while dropping little not-so-innocent hints here and there.  
  
Jayden Anarel groaned inwardly. This was going to be hell.  
  
*************************************  
  
Nathaniel returned to his rooms weary and spent, but he plastered a smile on his face for the sake of his dear daughter. Pushing through the doors, he swiveled toward the sound of a laughing child. He felt tears sting his eyes as he heard Star shriek joyfully. Nath knew that nothing could ever mean more to him than his daughter. Grinning, he turned the corner to find himself colliding into his little girl, her diamond like eyes wild and her chubby cheeks flushed. He picked her up with a laugh of his own. In a moment, he realized that she had been running away from her new nanny and in the next moment...her new nanny came crashing into them both, making them all fall over onto one another. Lita and Nathaniel were sitting very close, his daughter crushed between their bodies  
  
Lita vaguely heard Starlight squeal as she saw the stupefied face of the girl's father. But his navy eyes narrowed suddenly and he fell onto his back, taking the little girl with him. He lifted her into the air from his position and bounced her up and down crying, "Look what you've done, Star! You made everyone fall over, you silly girl!" Star giggled happily at her daddy.  
  
Lita stood up quietly, amazed at the small Morodithe family's affection for each other. Noticing this, Nathaniel waved a hand for her to leave, saying, "Thank you, Litara. We are very pleased, aren't we Star?" the child had finally figured out that her new friend was leaving though, and wasn't very happy.  
  
"No, Daddy! Don't make Miss Lita go yet! She played hide-and-seek with me and gave me a new dolly!" she held up a little figurine. Its face was made of porcelain with a silken adorned body in a very pretty dress. Lita blushed while bowing.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, Sir. Bella, the doll, was mine when I was a child and I thought that maybe Starlight would enjoy her as much as I did."  
  
Nathaniel was surprised that the expensive looking toy had once belonged to the maid, but shook his head, "No, of course I don't mind. I'm sure she's thanked you..." He gave Star a meaningful look and she nodded emphatically. He stroked her head in pride. "As for Miss Lita staying, Star, I'm afraid I can't do that tonight, okay. Daddy has some work to do so you have to be a good girl and not bother him." The child nodded again.  
  
"Can she come tomorrow, then?" her face lit up again.  
  
Nath hesitated, but finally pulled the young maid to the side, "I apologize for the situation she's put you in. It seems she's taken quite a liking to you. I will be sure to instruct the head maid to always send you as my nanny and you need not worry about any of your other chores throughout our stay here. I do appreciate this." He walked her to the door, "Goodnight to you, Lita." He said and pushed her gently out.  
  
Lita sighed and leaned against the hard wood. This was AMAZING!!!  
  
**********************************  
  
ALRIGHT!!!!!!! I'm so excited! Please review for me and just so you get an insight as to what this story is about, I'll explain: Sere is the princess who can't become Queen unless she's married to some high and mighty Lord. Rei is tryin to get at her brother by spending time with Jayden. Endy is tryin to ally with Sere to keep Diamond from being king, but this will cause problems and lots of them. I'm not going to tell you about Mina and Mal b/c that comes later on. Something great happens between Ami and Zach so I won't spill the beans just yet. That's basically all you need for now, so TA TA until next time!!! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Falcon 


	5. Dreaming and Day Dreams

Chapter up! Hope you like it as much as I do. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
-Falcon  
  
*********************************  
  
Malachi Zendas was completely and truly BORED. His mind was never occupied, he concerned himself with nothing, and there were no good training grounds to let off some pent-up steam. All the Princess of Xeralda ever talked about was proving themselves and what kind of leader they were and how powerful their element was. He had noticed that she paid special attention when speaking to his competitor, Diamond Soroden, of this matter. 'Of course, she must favor him, he being the strongest among us.' Malachi thought grimly, 'But she'll see soon enough the greatness of the Lord of the Northern Realms. I will show her.'  
  
Malachi was obviously having difficulty imagining the point in all of Serenity's discussions. She noticed this, her small amount of mental abilities allowing her to feel his emotions and all that he emitted was exasperation and impatience. She knew that she would have to teach him a thing or two.  
  
However, Malachi did not have to wait long for some excitement. Two months after he arrived at Solovine, he received news of uprisings from the bandits and criminals that sought refuge in the peaks of his mountains. Mal had long had to deal with their foolish attempts at harm to his lands. He supposed they had just been waiting for him to go away so that he could not over see his armies and direct them with the skill that had forced them away so many times before.  
  
He wrote letters to his generals, telling them to hold firm and not panic, but things seemed to be going steadily downhill. He growled angrily as he read the most recent letter, saying that an entire village had been taken under the control of the barbarians. It also mentioned something about a mage that accompanied the rugged warriors, which worried him greatly. His people were not known for their amazing skill in the arts of magic. He had been lucky to be blessed with his amazing ability over fire, but faced with one of the tremendously powerful rogue magicians of Xeralda, he was not so sure.  
  
He had no other choice. He would appeal to Princess Serenity. For all her useless babble, the girl was very wise in the ways of the elements. She would know what to do...  
  
******************************  
  
Running... She was running... Running fast.  
  
Her chest heaved, sweat pored down her face in rivulets, her hair was soaked, her muscles ached...  
  
Why was she running? Was this some sort of premonition? What was she running from?  
  
She looked back to see to hazy figures chasing her. She couldn't see their face, but a sudden wave of fear hit her and she ran faster. She heard pounding as their pace increased with her own.  
  
A moment later, her dream shifted and she was standing still, trapped in by her pursuers on either side. She looked closely, trying to figure out their identities, her breathing still labored and shuddering. She gasped as she finally saw the man to her left clearly.  
  
His white hair shimmered with sweat, but he stood tall, staring at her intensely with his pale blue eyes. She shivered as Diamond Soroden bowed mockingly to her, then taking another step forward. She swiveled to her other side for help.  
  
Now she frowned as the other male Soroden caught her gaze. He stepped forward, his walk absent of hostility, yet still questionable in her eyes. She noticed that there wasn't any trace of exhaustion on his body, breathing even and skin placid. What did this all mean?  
  
Suddenly, she found herself crushed between the two men, each of them wrapping their arms around her, pulling her with a ferocity that made her bones cry out in resistance. She looked at their faces and saw that their piercing stares were locked together, unwavering, unrelenting, as if they fought a battle all its own in their minds. She was getting squeezed more and more now, as if she was being torn apart....  
  
Serenity woke with a startled cry. She immediately began to feel her body, rubbing away the memory of the indescribable pain she had experienced only moments before.  
  
Endymion and Diamond....what secret lay there? There was obviously some sort of rivalry or competition of wills taking place between the two, but what was it that stood between them that was so immovable? She could not think of it now, she knew. Even though the encounter she had been with Endymion had been on her mind for the longest time, she knew that the possibility that he was trying to cheat his brother had to be examined.  
  
Serenity lay back on her bed, her mind wandering, but her eyelids still drooping heavily. Deciding that she would contemplate it further in the morning, the princess allowed her eyes to close and let herself fall into a troubled sleep.  
  
*******************************  
  
Lita rose with a start as someone jabbed her in the side. Looking up groggily, she saw a very upset looking head maid standing over her. Fumbling for her robe, she pulled it on and stood.  
  
"Madam, is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.  
  
The robust woman shook her head and said gruffly, "Ms. Diacse, your immediate presence has been requested in the guest room which you have been serving in. Hurry and go, don't bother changing." Lita's heart was beating erratically. Sir Nathaniel would never send for her at this time unless it was of the utmost importance. Star had become something of a niece to her. If anything had happened, she didn't know what she would do.  
  
She nodded sharply and, pulling her robe tightly around her frame, took off at a run toward the guest wing of the palace....  
  
Her manners told her that she would have to knock, but Litara threw the door open wide and rushed in. The sight that met her eyes made her mind go numb. Sir Nathaniel, or Nath, as she was wont to call him in her imagination, was being held by his little girl as sobs rocked his figure. Lita realized then that it had been Star who called her, not her father.  
  
She didn't know what to do. How could she intrude on such a fragile display? He was the mighty Lord of the forests, for the Gods' sake! Just as she was about to depart, though, Starlight caught sight of her and ran to her side in a heartbeat.  
  
"Lita," she whispered quietly to her nanny, "Daddy is very upset about my mommy. I didn't know what to do, so I thought that since you are so smart, you would." Lita felt her chest begin to ache for this little child and, finally giving in, hoisted the girl into her arms and walked quietly to where Nathaniel sat upon the bed.  
  
"Sir" she whispered shyly, "Would you like anything to help you back to sleep?"  
  
His tear stained face snapped up to stare at her with awe. "What are you doing here?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"Star called me." She said wearily, sitting on the bed beside him. She didn't know where she got the courage to do so, but when she felt the vulnerability he practically radiated, she reached up and ran a hand up and down his back, comforting him and lending him her strength. Nath looked at her strangely before abruptly taking his daughter from her and going to the other room to put her back to bed.  
  
Lita waited patiently, listening to the soft whispers they exchanged. She didn't understand what was said, but the soft coos from Star and the raspy whispers from her father moved her. She heard a soft goodnight after some time and watched as he emerged and walked to the table of drinks in his room. He poured himself a small amount of some strong smelling alcohol before turning and realizing she was still there.  
  
Walking to her, he looked steadily into her emerald eyes and said, "I am so sorry for the interruption of your night, Lita. You can have your duties off tomorrow. I'll have someone else watch her."  
  
But Lita was quick to correct him, "Oh no, Sir! I love playing with your daughter. She is the highlight of my day, I assure you."  
  
He nodded absently and wandered away, sipping at his drink. "Listen to me, Lita. I know how awkward it must have been for you to come here tonight and I thank you for doing so and snapping me to my---"  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss." She cut him off, "I myself lost my parents when I was fourteen. I am well acquainted with the sting of death." He looked upon her with shock clearly written across his face. No maid had ever dared to try and support him in any of his endeavors. This woman went above and beyond what was expected of her when it came to him and his well being. He was overwhelmed with images of his dead wife and now stunned by her loyalty to him and her good heart.  
  
He had never really forgotten about the way she appeared to him. He kept it locked away that he was so deeply attracted to his daughter's nanny that he could barely concentrate on anything else when she was about. Now, in nothing but a short night robe and a revealing nightgown, he could help himself no longer.  
  
Pounding towards her sitting form in long, deliberate strides, Nathaniel grabbed the tall girl and pulled her flush against his form. His eyes were blazing as he glanced down her gown, arousal growing. Just as he was about to capture her utterly inviting lips, he heard a soft cry of, "Daddy" from the other room.  
  
The haze that came with his brief loss of self-restraint melted away instantly as he dropped Lita to the bed once again and left to check on Star, praying that the girl would be gone by the time he got back.  
  
And she was.  
  
Lita leaned against the door, cheeks flushed in exuberance and eyes milling with turmoil. What was she to do!? Her employer had just tried to ravage her and she had been more than willing to just let it happen! Tomorrow was going to be complete hell.  
  
********************************  
  
Jayden had been trying to avoid any sort of encounter with Lady Reilana all day. She had been practically stalking him! Yesterday, he had nearly succumbed to her 'innocent' ministrations as she had given him a neck massage, telling him that he was very tense because of all the discussions. He groaned just remembering it. She had moved her hands erotically, enticing him so much that he had been ready to burst with desire for the damn woman. There was only so much an honest man could take!  
  
He turned the corner and....quickly ran into the very person who he had been trying to be rid of. Rei narrowed her violet eyes at his aghast look. She pouted to herself, saying that she really wasn't that bad and asking, 'Why does he hate me so?'  
  
Jayden found his mind in overload as he took in the revealing white on red dress she wore. Swallowing deeply, he found a place on the wall to take interest in.  
  
Rei took this opportunity to lay her hand on his thigh and said, "Oh, Lord Jayden! I am terribly sorry for my clumsiness! Are you alright?" he found himself holding his breath as he felt her hand. What did she want from him!  
  
"I-I 'm fine, of c-cour-rse." He rattled out.  
  
And then the young Lady did the one thing that was so unthinkable that Jayden was almost to stunned to react. Almost.  
  
As she was getting up, she purposely gave the lightest brush to the apex of his thighs. Standing above him, Rei had no idea what his reaction would be. Hell, she was surprised that he had lasted this long under all the things she'd done.  
  
Jay's eyes crossed as he felt her do it. Control absolutely gone, he jumped up and pulled her to him. He laid a red-hot kiss on her lips. His mouth was warm and hard on hers and Rei felt like she was melting in his embrace. She had been kissed before, but not like this.  
  
The Baron felt her run her hands through his sandy locks and began to play with her own ebony waves. Gently tickling her top lip with his tongue, Jay begged for entrance, which she readily gave him. He delved into her mouth, savoring her taste.  
  
Just as the war of tongues had begun, it ended as both of them heard footsteps coming toward them. Panicking, Jayden planted a firm kiss on her cheek and dashed off, running for all he was worth.  
  
Endymion rounded the turn in the corridor to come upon his very flustered sister. Her hair was in disarray and her eyes were glazed over with what he curiously recognized as embarrassment. He waved her a quick hello before walking on, leaving a shocked Rei behind him.  
  
**********************************  
  
Me thinks it was one of the best I've ever written! I know that the Nath/Lita seen was a little corny, but it took me a long time so don't laugh to much. If you understand the Endy/Diamond dream, its okay. Something just happened between them, which I'll tell you about later on. Basically Jay is just gonna have a LOT of sexual frustration for a while. See ya next time!  
  
-Falcon 


	6. Forming Emotions and Trouble in the Moun...

Hey I'm back, and I've been thinking. If you readers could tell your reader buddies to come and read it too, I would be so THANKFUL!!!!!!!! I love this story and I won't stop until its done, so you don't have to worry about anything like that. LOVE YA!!!!  
  
-Falcon  
  
*****************************************  
  
"NO!" Malachi cried, his face a mask of horror as he read the letter that was clutched tightly in his fist. "THIS CANNOT BE!" he roared.  
  
The piece of paper that had upset him so had said thus: the second largest city in his province had fallen to the raging upheaval that threatened his realm. This city known as Kadelm was right beside his own city of Thyden. He knew instinctively that this was the city that the barbarians sought to take next. He could not allow this to happen.  
  
Stomping from his room, the Lord of the snowy realms of Xeralda found himself in front of the doors of the royal parlor, where he knew the princess had situated herself. Knocking loudly, he let himself in before hearing an answer.  
  
What he saw was Princess Serenity, Baron Jayden, Lady Reilana, Lady Minalaya, and another woman he could not name, engaged in an animated conversation about the Baron's realm of the desert. The Lady dressed in a brilliant peach colored gown was laughing uproariously at something a gently smiling princess had said. Her laugh reminded him of the wind she controlled, he thought absently. The girl beside them, who had short blue hair, looked to be deep in thought, and Jayden was involved in a deep conversation with Reilana about which element would have more power: Wind or Fire. Unfortunately, Jayden was somehow arguing for Fire, which was Rei's element, so the 'argument' was more of an agreement.  
  
He cleared his throat loudly, causing Serenity to turn toward him, raising a delicate eyebrow at his sudden appearance.  
  
"Lord Malachi, is there something you needed?" she asked amiably.  
  
He sighed and came to sit beside her on the long divan. He ran a trembling hand through his platinum hair. "I have only just learned of a dire situation which has arisen in my lands, Princess. My secondary city of Kadelm has yielded to the hand of a group of rebels who have been roaming the mountain peaks of the Elunos. My own home of Thyden will be next, I am sure. I have come to you seeking council, for there is no other person who could help me now."  
  
She was startled by this information, but took it in stride, her forehead wrinkling as she thought about their options. Finally raising her head, she looked into his silver eyes and asked him mutely, "Do you wish to return?"  
  
"I fear that I have no other choice." He whispered immediately, "Also, I have heard news of a rogue mage who travels among them. It seems like he is behind these activities."  
  
Her eyes grew wide. Rogue Magicians were VERY dangerous. There were never any accounts of them, so one could never know just how powerful they were, or even what element they controlled. 'Malachi will have much on his hands.' She concluded silently. "I can tell you this, Lord: Your seat in this campaign will always remain in wait for you, should you wish it, but I cannot tell you what will happen here in the days you are gone. Things will progress without you. However, know that your taking responsibility of this matter has greatly increased my respect for you. May you go in good terms with the council and myself." She dismissed him in a regal tone.  
  
Mina, who had been listening throughout all of this, was shocked out of her wits that one of the men was to be leaving so soon. She had never really paid much attention to Malachi Zendas, but now she pitied him. "Wait" she said, standing up. Her brother looked at her questioningly, but her eyes never left Mal's face, "You say there is a Wild One among the warriors that threaten your lands. Forgive my audacity, Lord Malachi, but I know that your people could never handle such a thing. I wish to aid you in your troubles as a strong wielder of the Wind and as a peace between the Anarel and Zendas families. Allow me to accompany you in this endeavor." Her voice pierced through everyone in the parlor. Jayden spluttered incoherently, Rei glared at the girl, Serenity gaped, and Ami gasped. This was something different.  
  
But before anyone could say a word of any kind, Malachi surprised everyone as he walked toward her, spearing Mina with his gaze, "You would risk your life for a people who are not your own? You would risk yourself for a man who you do not know?" he asked her quietly.  
  
She held his eyes, "People, be they mine or another's, are still people. They have strengths, weaknesses, wishes, and dreams. If you ask me if I would fight for the beauty of life........then my answer is yes." Her hand came to lay across her heart, holding firmly, emphasizing her point.  
  
Dropping his stare to the floor, Malachi simply whispered, "Then I thank you." Mina nodded nobly and went to sit beside her brother as he walked briskly from the room. She knew that she would be hearing an earful from Jayden later on, but she also knew that she had done the right thing.  
  
Serenity smiled happily. Two people had now found favor in her heart.  
  
***********************************  
  
Lita had tried every possible escape from her duties that day. She feigned illness, but was declared well enough to work by a stern looking nurse. She had attempted to grab a job from Sere to excuse her from other chores, but her royal friend would have none of it. She even tried to hide away in the cellar, but was chased out of the spot by some highly irritated rats. Finally giving up, Lita trudged spiritlessly to her charge's room, dread growing with each footfall.  
  
The huge wooden doors appeared even more intimidating than usual. 'Nothing compared to Nath, though.' she reminded herself grimly, knocking on the door as she usually did. She began praying uselessly that no one was within, and nearly cried when he opened the door.  
  
The sight of him drove the breath from her lungs. Nathaniel Morodithe stood before her in all his radiance, green tunic crisp, golden cape clasped nobly onto his strong shoulders, navy eyes as piercing as ever. He grunted at the sight of her, a sign to allow her into the room.  
  
Lita took careful steps toward the fireplace at the other wall. She glanced around nervously for the little girl that would rescue her from this impossibly awkward situation, but Star was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I gave her to another maid today." His gruff voice pierced the silence.  
  
She gazed up at him hesitantly, "May I ask why? You specifically told the head maid that I was to come here."  
  
He inhaled with a shudder before turning briskly to a lonesome chest in the corner. Bending, he picked it up and handed it to a thoroughly surprised Lita, saying, "Get dressed. I will explain afterward." Seeing the questions that were about to spout from her, he put his hand on her mouth and steered her to separate room, closing the door after her.  
  
Lita, however confused she was, knew that she could not disobey a command such as that. Setting the intricately carved chest on the floor, she fumbled with the latch a bit before finally opening it. She gasped as a fine array of green silks poured out, pooling delicately at her feet.  
  
Upon further emptying the chest, Lita found these things laid out before her: An extremely sheer white skirt, an array of different shaded sheer pieces of green cloths, a series of golden trinkets for her ears, wrists, arms, waist, and neck, and a tight green shirt with three shoulder straps on each side. Lita thanked the goddesses that she had helped a series of court ladies dress before, or she would have been completely baffled as to where everything went.  
  
After a flustering fifteen minutes, Lita had pulled on the complicated outfit. The white slip-like skirt went on first, followed by a belt of several loops and hooks. The many different green cloths went around and through the hoops to create a bizarre, yet elegant masterpiece. She had pulled on the green blouse, followed by a shimmering white shawl that lay across her shoulders. She also put on all the gold finery, uncomfortable as they were, and let her bountiful auburn locks tumble free from their braid.  
  
Finally content with her appearance, Lita opened the door and stepped out to greet the man who had mysteriously conjured her all these things.  
  
Nathaniel felt he had to remind himself not to swallow his tongue at the sight of her. Why she was more beautiful than.........no, such thoughts would simply impede his mission. Stepping forward, he took her arm and led her from the room. "How many servants know you here at the palace, Litara?"  
  
It took a moment for his words to occur to her, "Oh.........just stay clear of the royal wing, I suppose. My two best friends would be there at this moment." Nath nodded his head mutely, leading her to the front doors of the palace.  
  
When Lita saw the carriage that awaited them, she gasped, "Where do you mean to take me?!" she asked, alarmed.  
  
"Don't worry, we aren't going far." He replied shortly. He helped her inside and shut the door, "Proceed." He called to the driver.  
  
A few minutes later, Lita felt the tension hit its peak and could no longer stand it. "Please, Lord Nathaniel, tell me where we are headed and the reason for this fine dress. If I were to be found here, with you, the palace would never take me in again."  
  
He sighed and pulled out a small piece of paper from the inside of his cloak. Handing it to her, he said roughly, "Have you ever heard of the Woodland Travelers?" she shook her head, "They are a group of performers from my own realm who travel about Xeralda holding theatre performances. I heard that they were in Solovine today and decided to thank you for all the things you have done for Star and I by taking you to the show, Lita."  
  
'Take me to the THEATRE!' she screamed at herself, 'For the sake of the gods, what shall I do if this ever gets out?' "Lord Nathaniel, as much as I appreciate this invitation, I fear my job at the palace would be in jeopardy if I should comply---"  
  
"I'm afraid it is not up to you. You will be accompanying me to the theatre. Consider it an order if it helps" he smiled at her.  
  
The rest of the ride was silent.  
  
When they reached their destination, Lita was 'forced' to sit through a delightful performance of the story of a man who had been turned into a tree on his wedding day and how he fell in love with a nymph who came to give him water. She found herself laughing and clapping gaily when it was finished, all thoughts of being found out blown away by the wind.  
  
"Goodness!" she cried as the carriage rattled back to the castle, "That was amazing! You know, I had only heard tales of the theatre before this day. I could never have imagined the feelings and emotions that just.........sweep you off your feet!"  
  
Nathaniel reveled in her happiness. The flush to her beautiful face was enough to make him want to ravish her with all his might. When she laughed, he wanted to laugh with her. He smiled at her fondly, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Lita." But it was at that moment that he remembered why he had really asked her to come with him. He drew in a shaky breath and said, "Listen, I wanted to explain something you." She nodded, "About last night.........I don't want anything to stand between us because of what happened. If I frightened you, I'm terribly sorry. I don't know what came over me. Starlight likes you a great deal and neither she nor I wish to see you go."  
  
Lita saw the pain that clouded his eyes as he said it to her and instantly felt sympathy enter her heart. She laid a hand on his knee and used her other to tilt his downcast face up to meet her eyes. "My Lord, know that I hold no fear over what occurred this past night because nothing truly happened. If you are unsure of my security, simply look me in the eye and tell me that you can control yourself around me, for I know that you can."  
  
Nathaniel paled. This was the exact issue that he had been debating over in his mind. He truly didn't know if he could. This woman could do things to his senses that would eventually drive him mad with desire. Nevertheless, he gazed into her twinkling green eyes and said, "I can control myself around you, Lita. I was just upset that night."  
  
Lita smiled and sat back in her seat, closing her eyes in a sudden fit of weariness. She would think on this more later. Right now, she hadn't gotten enough sleep and she planned on remedying that.  
  
*********************************  
  
Diamond frowned at the intricately written invitation in his hands. There was to be a ball for all of the Houses in two nights. 'No doubt it will be so the entire court and nobles can judge me.' He thought grimly. Crumpling it roughly, he turned to the two closed doors that stood before him.  
  
"Endymion! Reilana!" he barked, "Come to me at once!" His half brother was out in a matter of moments, stumbling over the threshold, followed by his grumpy half sister with murder on her mind.  
  
"Prepare adequately for a ball in two nights. It will be the moment of truth for me. If the people present don't approve of my family, then we are as good as out of this competition."  
  
Rei was quick to retaliate, "Who is to say that I cannot act however I wish?" She asked coyly, "Perhaps I will venture to embarrass you, dear brother?"  
  
Diamond felt his face get hot with anger. Growling, he seized her arm harshly, hauling her to him. Bending down, he whispered in her ear menacingly, "I will do anything to be seated on that throne, Rei. Do not forget it. If you are to be the thing that keeps me from it, then.........perhaps you need to be removed."  
  
Her eyes blazed as she snapped away from him. "You DARE threaten me! Fool! I would put the dead, rotting carcass of a dog on the throne before you!" this said, she stormed off. 'Jayden could help me, now.' she unconsciously thought.  
  
"Endymion, the same goes for you. Make sure to do something to impress the princess and the nobles attending." Diamond turned to the younger man.  
  
But the wheels in Endy's mind were already turning. 'Can I do it?' he pondered, 'It would be the most brash action that I have ever taken against him, and even then, it may be in his favor if it works. I must speak with the princess.' Aloud he said, "Of course, Diamond."  
  
***********************************  
  
Serenity was busy writing to the people of the council and her advisors about her thoughts on the men she had come to know.  
  
To the Gentlemen and Ladies of the Council of Xeralda,  
  
As I have so far seen, The Count Soroden is the wealthiest, but I have reason to believe that he would not be the best of kings for our kingdom. I promise you that I shall look further into this accusation, for I have doubts as to whether my source is very reliable on the matter. I hope to receive your compiled reports of his lands and the state of his people soon. Has your investigator returned from his castle? If this is so, please send him to me immediately for questioning. Diamond seems like a normal enough man on the outside, but I have already taken it upon myself to delve beneath the surface.  
  
The Baron of the Desert realm is easy enough to read and seems to be a good man, however it has come to my attention that he may be too lax to lead an entire kingdom. He fools with the sister of Diamond Soroden often and I rarely see him worrying over his lands. I need to find out if all is well there and how long it has been since they have heard from their Lord. His sister, Minalaya is likewise a kind and gentle woman that has shared my company many times, but just recently she has surprised me with her gallantry. You see, the Lord Malachi Zendas recently received word that an attack had occurred in his lands. Lady Mina was present when he told me of this misfortune and she offered to accompany him on his return! I was shocked, to say the least, but the respect I have for both of them is now very great indeed.  
  
Zacharius Farendan has not yet made his goals and personality known to me. I fear that because he refuses to show me his aims in this campaign that I will have trouble with the matter of choosing him. He remains shrouded in a cloak of mystery and I have yet to distinguish who he is. Hopefully your reports shall help me form a better judgment than I have obtained at the moment.  
  
Nathaniel Morodithe has a secret pain to him, of this, I am sure. I have yet to decide if this will interfere with his good judgment. As you know, he also has a daughter, a Starlight Morodithe, by his past wife, the Lady Celeste Morodithe, who died a scant 2 years ago. I know already that his lands are prosperous, but from the report you have recently given me, I find it hard to believe that he came in search for the throne because of his people's pleas. Something happened to him that made him change his mind and I wish to know what that is.  
  
Before our encounter earlier this week, I had not thought very highly of Malachi Zendas. In my eyes, he appeared to be overly ambitious with all the wrong morals to become royalty. Though, after our meeting, I must say that my opinion of him has changed dramatically. I knew that he would give anything to have the kingdom, but when his people were in danger, he rushed off without a second glance to the capital, the Lady Minalaya riding alongside him. I hope he returns soon so that I may be assured of the safety of his lands.  
  
I trust that you are keeping busy giving me accurate information about these men. The ball that you advised me to hold is to be held in two days. I shall see you there. The only person who will not be there will be Malachi Zendas. Until then, I send you my gratitude for your support in this endeavor.  
  
Sincerely, Princess Serenity Aurana  
  
Pressing a golden emblem onto the bottom of the page, Serenity handed it to Ami to have it copied and sent out to all the nobles to be invited to the ball.  
  
After Ami had departed, a soft knock on her door was heard. Gliding to it, she pulled it open to see the very man who had been on her mind since her dream a few nights ago. "Lord Endymion. Such a pleasant surprise, Sir."  
  
She saw him hesitate before he replied carefully, "There is a matter of great importance which I must speak to you of, Princess."  
  
Hearing the urgency in his words, she moved from the doorway to allow him entrance and shut the door silently. Turning to him, she said immediately, "What is it? What is wrong?"  
  
He paced her room twice before he finally replied, "The ball.........it is a chance for me to injure Diamond's campaign, but I shall need your help." He stopped to walk toward her and look deeply into her eyes, "It will be risky and I do not know what the outcome will be, but I wish for you to advise me on the action." Serenity could not ignore the pleading in his eyes and gave her silence as a sign to continue. Endymion took her hand and led her to a chair, seating himself across from her. "If I were to escort you into this ball, how would your advisors and the council see it?"  
  
The princess was dumbstruck for a moment. "Well........I.........There is no real way to tell." She rose from her seat to begin to pace as he had been doing. She had to ask. There was no way around it, "Endymion, why are you so inclined to ruin your brother? I still do not know you as I should and I cannot go along with this conspiracy if—"  
  
She was cut off with a yelp as she felt an arm encircle her waist from behind, pulling her against a rock hard chest. His breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "Princess, I've felt a connection to you ever since the first moment I laid eyes on you. I know that you feel the same way. Don't deny your heart." His voice was doing strange things to her. What was he talking about? Connection? Serenity then made the mistake of turning in his arms, coming to face him in full. She saw the swimming emotions in his blue eyes and the heartfelt honesty that she knew belonged to him and him alone. 'Oh.' She found herself thinking, 'That connection.' And his lips descended upon her own.  
  
He kissed her gently, beautifully. It felt like he was trying to answer her question this way, as if words just couldn't explain.  
  
Endymion didn't even know why he had done it. He simply knew that he had to make her understand that he couldn't let Diamond have the throne. But, subconsciously, he knew he was also doing it because he didn't want Diamond to have her. 'Our laws dictate that this must be done through wedlock.' That is what she had said. Her words had rung in his head for a long while after the council and he vividly remembered thinking: 'Diamond doesn't deserve her. She's an angel.' Did he want her for himself? Was that what this was all about?  
  
Serenity had ceased all thought going in and out of her mind. Just feeling him was driving her senses mad. He was such an amazing man.  
  
And then it hit her.  
  
Pushing him away, she started to scream at the top of her lungs, "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SEDUCE A PRINCESS INTO DOING YOUR BIDDING." She raged, "GET OUT! NOW!"  
  
Endymion was shocked by her sudden outburst. He covered his ears, not wanting to damage his hearing from her screeching. 'Must—shut—her—up!' was all his mind comprehended. So he did the only thing that occurred to him. He kissed her again.  
  
The emotions that burst from her were blinding. Outrage. Surprise. Happiness. Fury. Pleasure. But, despite what she had just been yelling at him about, she succumbed and allowed him to quiet her.  
  
When he finally broke away, she asked him softly, "Why in heaven's name did you do that?"  
  
He scratched his head, "I'm so sorry, I just couldn't help myself."  
  
"Then why didn't you leave when I told you to?"  
  
"I still had to ask you to the ball, Serenity."  
  
"But—"  
  
"Please, come with me."  
  
She sat down with a thump and whispered, "I can't know if that will help your brother or hurt him, you know."  
  
"It is a chance that I am willing to take."  
  
She nodded mutely. "Very well. Meet me in the foyer at the appointed time. Make sure Diamond knows nothing of this so that he will have no time to make up some story as to why I am with you."  
  
Endymion smiled, "Thank you, Serenity." He bent and placed a small kiss on her cheek. "And what happened just now........"  
  
"I have already forgotten." She said quickly.  
  
He smirked and walked to the door, whispering, "I wish I could say the same." And left.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Jayden!" Rei called as she pushed open the doors to his rooms, "Come out, I need to speak with you!"  
  
The Baron of the Desert strode into the room, face lit up with his usual smile, "Rei! I was just coming to see you!"  
  
Whether the two nobles knew it or not, Rei's plan of seducing the man had completely fallen through, making way for the curious bond that had now formed between them. Jayden had something of a calming effect on the feisty Lady and Rei, in turn, somehow made his life at Solovine more interesting than he could ever have imagined. There was still the occasional kiss here and there, but it was so comfortable now, like they had known each other forever. It was like a friendship, and yet........well, it wasn't.  
  
"You know about the ball, of course." She asked, "I would like for you to be my escort."  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Slow down, little firebird!" he laughed, "First of all, you do realize that we are of two different houses. Any relation that can be made between us would be considered traitorous to our families."  
  
"No, it would only be considered traitorous for me, because I am a member of the house, not a house leader. It would be like a turning." She explained.  
  
He sighed and began to massage his temples. Seeing this, she quickly sat him down and did it for him, "Thank you." He groaned, "This whole situation with Mina is driving me to the brink of insanity. Now, why on earth would you want to hurt your brother like that?"  
  
"Diamond is an ass." She said curtly, "I'd much rather you have the throne than he. So, will you do it or not?"  
  
His face broke out in a grin, "It will cost you."  
  
Catching his meaning, Rei came to sit beside him. She stared at him innocently before replying, "Whatever do you mean, Baron Anarel?"  
  
"Figure it out." He said simply, reclining and closing his eyes.  
  
"Oh dear!" Rei held up her charade, "Would you like this?" she asked as she began to tickle his stomach. Jayden jumped to attention, laughing like a madman. He snatched her hands away from him and pounced on her.  
  
"Why you minx!" he cried. She laughed gladly at his antics. He waited until she had stopped before gently smoothing the hair away from her face, staring deeply into her amethyst orbs. Rei grabbed his hand and kissed his palm, but Jadeite shook his head and replaced his hand with his lips.  
  
Rei moaned and kissed him back fiercely. 'How the hell did this happen?' she asked herself, 'Jayden and I care for each other deeply now. Where did my plan mess up?' Jayden took that moment to begin kissing her throat. She sighed contentedly, 'This is the life.' Aloud, she said, "Jayden, you still haven't answered my question."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So! Will you come with me or not" her annoyance was beginning to show.  
  
"Fine. I'll do it." He sighed, "But know that if this hurts my campaign in any way, you will be paying with a lot more than a measly kiss."  
  
"Oh, that reminds me!" She cried happily, "You have to kiss me sometime during the ball! It will make Diamond so angry!"  
  
"It'll cost you." He said with a laugh.  
  
"Why you greedy little bastard!" she growled, jumping on him.  
  
*************************************  
  
That's all for this time. I'm sorry it took so long and I changed the name and a little of the story. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
-Moon Falcon 


	7. Risks at the Ball and the Journey Starts

Hi people!!!! I just wanted to ask you if you could like, spread the word about my story somehow. Cause I know it's a good fic but people probably don't read it because it doesn't have many reviews. So, review A LOT and tell everyone you know about it so they can REVIEW too!!!!!!!  
-Falcon  
  
By the way, these are the symbols:  
***********Scene Change  
////////////////////Time Change  
'-----' Thought or Past Spoken words *******************************  
  
"Serenity, let me be the first to remind you that this is crazy." Ami whispered into her princess' ear as she was bent to fix the ruffles on her friend's gown.  
  
"Ami, you are going to be fine." Sere reassured her, "I told you that I needed you to be here for me. Is that not consolation enough?"  
  
Ami mumbled something incoherently and slipped a trembling hand over the tight sapphire choker at her neck, wishing it would strangle her. Her best friend had the marvelous idea of taking her, Amilyn Warluss, a MAID, to the most important ball of their time. And she, in all her stupidity, had succumbed to those pleading blue eyes that said the magic words: You are my best friend. "Best friend my ass." Ami cursed, startling the princess with her vulgar use of language.  
  
That night, Ami had begrudgingly slipped into a deep blue ball gown, which, despite her protests, was quite beautiful. 'Blue to match your eyes and element' Serenity had told her. The elegant dress had off the shoulder sleeves that were tight and intricately designed to perfection. The similar shaded bodice was slimming and brought out a figure that Ami had always tried to hide. On the curve of her waist rested a chain of silver and sapphires, which belled out into a flowing masterpiece of blue silk and silver thread. Finally, Ami finished the ensemble by donning a small mask to hide her features from the few who would recognize her.  
  
Truly, though Ami would never admit it, she was terribly excited for this night to begin. "Ami, it's time for me to go to the entrance hall. Now I know that I promised not to leave your side for the entire night, but you have to go through the servants' entrance without being seen. As soon as I've come down the stairs, I will come join you. Can you do this?"  
  
Ami looked to the floor and took a deep breath, gathering her energy, "Yes, I can do it." She whispered. Serenity gave her a quick hug and ran off to meet Endymion. Ami heaved a sigh and followed after her discreetly.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Endymion couldn't breathe. He didn't even remember how. He had really believed that she could become no lovelier. Obviously he had been wrong.  
  
The moment Serenity had entered the small parlor where everyone that was to be announced waited, the very air seemed to freeze. She had awed everyone in the room including, much to Endymion's strange anger, his brother Diamond. Her hair was fashioned into a braided coronet with curly tendrils falling to frame her pale and delicate face. With a surge of pride, Endy saw the diamond studded circlet that graced her forehead, naming her Xeralda's princess. She was decked out in whites, golds, and silvers of all kinds and materials, making her glow with an eerie light. Oh yes.......she was brilliant.  
  
He went to walk to her, but she caught his eye and gave the slightest shake of her head, making her curls wave softly. He understood her, of course. Diamond could not see them have even the slightest contact. They had agreed that the more shocked he was, the easier it would be to throw him off.  
  
Instead, she glided over to Rei and Diamond, who were bickering heatedly. "What do you mean you have an escort? I am supposed to take you down as the leader of this family!" Diamond fumed.  
  
"Find yourself some other groveling fool, Diamond. I will not sit at your feet and allow you to walk all over me." She returned vehemently, "It is absolutely none of your concern who will be taking me to the ball."  
  
Serenity found this moment to intrude, saving Rei from further questioning. They both turned to smile warmly at her. But seeing Diamond made her insides wriggle uncomfortably. The man, despite all his good manners and finesse, just rubbed her the wrong way. True, she felt guilty for going against a man that she still barely knew and with his brother, no less, but something within her heart told her that this was the right thing to do. This Lord, in some discreet way, was horribly evil.  
  
"Why princess" he purred, "You look magnificent. I am sure the Goddesses would be envious of you this evening." He gently took her hand and raised it to his lips, but a great foot stomping stopped him. Diamond looked at his brother curiously, seeing the veins in his neck pulsing and his teeth clenched. "Goodness, Endymion, calm yourself. What is the matter?"  
  
Endy would have hit himself then, for Serenity was looking at him as if to say, 'Get a hold of yourself. This is important.' "I am growing impatient for the ball to begin." He growled lowly.  
  
"Well act like the nobleman you are and show it by tapping your foot, not stomping it." Diamond said disapprovingly. Turning away from Endymion, he picked up a conversation with Rei and Serenity, forgetting about greeting the princess, which made Endymion heave a sigh of relief. He didn't know what had come over him. All he knew was that he didn't want Diamond's hands anywhere near Serenity, even if it was just a cordial greeting.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Lord Zacharius Farendan, Leader of the Sea Realms, and Seeker of the Throne of the Great Xeralda." That was the first thing that Ami heard as she slipped past the soldier standing by the servant's entrance. She walked forward into the crowd, the brilliant colors and flashy jewelry delighting the solely primitive part of her instincts. As her excitement grew, she pulled her fan from her bodice and blew some refreshing air onto her face. Now all she had to do was wait for Serenity to come down to her and all would be fine.  
  
Unfortunately for her, it was not so simple.  
  
Unbeknown to her, the moment that she had strode into view, the eyes of every man in the ball room had been riveted on her. Despite what she thought of herself, Ami was one of the most enchanting ladies that they had ever seen, and in a dress so becoming and elegant, they didn't stand the slightest chance.  
  
Zach Farendan was no different from any of the others. As soon as his feet had hit the floor, he had followed the gazes of nearly everyone else to a petite wonder standing in a corner. He silently mourned the fact that she wore a mask, hiding what was sure to be the most beautiful of faces.  
  
'I must speak with her', the thought repeated in his head over and over again, driving him to walk forward, mysteriously parting a path for his mission.  
  
Upon reaching her, he simply stared, waiting for her to notice him, 'Though, why would she? Compared to the men that she would normally acknowledge, it is probable that I look to be a swine.' His heart fell at this, but unexpectedly rose into his throat as she turned to look at him.  
  
Beneath the mask, he could make out a pair of brilliant blue eyes, 'Like the Sea' he thought immediately. Speech lost on him, Zacharius stood in anticipation for a chance few words to fall from her lips.  
  
"My Lord, is there something you need?" she said nervously, his eyes making her shiver slightly.  
  
Finding his voice, he said, "Yes." 'Oh good Zach. Such a charmer you are.' His mind sighed. He cleared his throat, "Yes.......I would ask for you to grace me with the first dance of the evening, my lovely Lady." 'Much better.'  
  
Ami flushed right up to her hairline as she realized who was speaking to her. "Goodness Lord Farendan! I-I suppose I could dance with you. But......may I ask why?"  
  
Zach looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Why he wanted to dance with her? She was either incredibly innocent or incredibly vain because asking him to tell her how beautiful she was certainly indicated something. He decided to opt for innocence, for he could not judge by her face. "I noticed you the moment I walked into this ballroom. I'm sure that accounts for part of it." He gave her a dazzling smile.  
  
"Oh......" Ami was terrified, to say the least. This man had taken note of her! What was she to do if he found out what she really was? "I guess it does."  
  
*****************************  
  
"Diamond Soroden, Count of the Lands of Maritell Viden, and Seeker of the Throne of Xeralda."  
  
The four people that remained in the foyer heaved a few sighs of relief. "He's gone." Serenity murmured thoughtfully. "Which of us shall go first? Tis' a stroke of bad luck that the last of should be the ones to invoke his anger."  
  
"I'll go." Jayden spoke up with a grin. To be honest, Jayden Anarel had absolutely no problem angering his competitor for the throne. It was rather quirky, taking in the fact that he got the most beautiful woman in the world as an added bonus.  
  
"Oh, yes, Jayden. Why don't you just volunteer me to accept my own death." Rei rolled her eyes at the Baron.  
  
"Oh, my Lady, are you frightened?" he asked lightly, taking her hand and leading her to the doors, "Fear not, for I, your Baron in shining ballroom clothes, shall scream and jump into your arms so that the force of his anger would rain down upon me in your stead." By the end of the speech, everyone in the room was practically on the floor with peels of laughter.  
  
Rei hit his arm lightly, but smiled. She walked forward just as a thoroughly surprised herald asked in a hushed whisper, "Are you coming together, Baron Jayden? Lady Reilana?" They both had a wicked gleam to their eyes as they nodded in confirmation. The herald shrugged and turned to face the crowd.  
  
"Jayden Anarel, Baron of the Desert realm, and Seeker of the Throne of the Great Xeralda and Lady Reilana Soroden, Countess of Maritell Viden." He announced, amused by the shocked faces below him.  
  
Diamond felt the blood leave his face instantly as all faces turned to see the astonishing sight the couple made. Rei was wearing an elegant violet creation that complemented Jayden's deep red outfit so perfectly it was uncanny.  
  
Rei's pride bloomed as Jayden, without a second's hesitation, kissed her just as her feet hit the marble tiled floor. There was a collective gasp from the crowd at the slight peck that he gave her lips.  
  
"Rei?" Diamond breathed. He looked at his sister, willing her eyes to find his own. When she looked at him, Rei felt a tremor shake her body.  
  
Fear.  
  
The emotion was unmistakable. Her brother was mad beyond comprehension at the stunt she had just pulled and he made it perfectly clear in his icy gaze that she would never be getting the chance to pull another. Shaking, Rei enclosed Jayden's hand within her own and gave it a squeeze. He glanced at her questioningly and she nodded toward a table. He understood and led her to it, despite all the questions that were being rattled at them.  
  
"What's wrong, Rei?" he asked worriedly. She looked almost as pale as her brother had when he had seen them together.  
  
"It's Diamond." She breathed, "He is going to kill me."  
  
*****************************  
  
"So, then Princess. We are finally alone." Endymion whispered. They had listened to the noises that the nobles had made at the announcement that Rei had chosen to go with Jayden instead of Diamond. Serenity had even poked her head out at the sudden gasp that past through them and she caught the end of a kiss meant to further anger of the Count of Maritell Viden and intrigue the watchers as to just how close the relationship was.  
  
"Yes, we are." Serenity murmured, feeling awkward at the remembrance of their passionate embrace. "Endymion, may I ask a favor of you?"  
  
"Of course, Princess."  
  
She paused to move her eyes to the floor and whispered, "Would you stay with me tonight?"  
  
In his shock, Endymion immediately assumed that she meant the _entire_ night, bed and all. His face became a red to match the color of the rose in his front pocket.  
  
Serenity, puzzled over his strange reaction to the simple question asked, "Do you not wish to dance with me?"  
  
For a moment, time froze.  
  
"DANCE!" he cried suddenly. "Oh, Gods. That's all you wanted." He heaved a sigh, "For a moment, I thought.......well never mind that. You want me to stay as your partner for the whole ball?" She nodded with a shy smile.  
  
He walked toward her and, in his happiness, lifted her clear off the ground. She screeched and began to flail her legs about, but relaxed when she felt that he obviously had complete control over her. He put her down abruptly, shaking her up a bit and whispered, "Sorry. I got carried away."  
  
She grinned, "You do that a lot, don't you?"  
  
He laughed amiably, "Yes, I guess I do."  
  
They stood in companionable silence until the herald practically shouted, "What is going on today? _You two_ are going together as well? Polly is going to have a lot to say about this!" Serenity covered her mouth to stifle a laugh as Endymion smiled and nodded. "Very well, your highness." He turned and the room grew terribly silent. Diamond felt a sense of foreboding swamp his instincts and then came the words that nearly stopped his heart.  
  
"Her highness, The Princess Serenity Aurana of the House of our former King, Midran Chapron and Head of the council of Xeralda and Lord Endymion Darien Soroden, the Brother of Diamond Soroden of Maritell Viden."  
  
Everyone's jaws dropped and gossip flew like mad.  
  
"Are they involved? How close are they?"  
  
"Is this a symbol that she favors the Count?"  
  
"I do not believe so, look at the way she smiles at the young man."  
  
"Indeed, you are right. The princess seems to be quite fond of this Soroden Lord."  
  
"Do you think she is having an affair with him?"  
  
"What of the brother, did he know of these arrangements?"  
  
As this train of thought flew through the crowd, their eyes turned to Diamond who's stunned appearance confirmed their suspicions: The Princess Serenity Aurana was blatantly showing her dislike for the Count of Maritell Viden by choosing his brother.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Come now, Lita. This isn't so bad." Nathaniel said cheerily to his sulking nanny. They stood in the very center of the ballroom, a jubilant Star clinging to her father's hand as her eyes glowed with excitement. After the scandalous arrival of the princess and her escort, the ball truly commenced. The light orbs used for illuminating every corner were lit, the gentle melodies of dance were played by the musicians, the soft hum of gossip ran rampant through the crowd, and the sharp clacks of heeled slippers mixed with the sound of the blowing breeze outside.  
  
"I still don't understand why you needed me here! No nanny has ever come to a ball before! And to top that, I am dressed in more finery than some of the real nobles present!" Lita moaned. She really was garbed exquisitely. The night before, Nathaniel had made it clear that he could not be bothered with entertaining Star, as much as it pained him to say so. He dropped enough hints at what he needed for a dead woman to comprehend them so that finally, Lita offered to come with him. Now she was regretting it.  
  
At least five men had asked her to dance already. No one could tell that she was not really a Countess or a Baroness or some sort of highborn noblewoman. Fortunately, Nathaniel had taken it upon himself to decline the swains for her. Strange as it was, he told them that she was his friend and not the hired help.  
  
"Lita, could we go dance?" Starlight exclaimed happily.  
  
Lita stumbled out of her reverie and smiled at the little girl, "Why don't you ask your daddy if he'll dance with you?"  
  
She jumped at the idea and jumped toward her father crying, "Daddy! Daddy! Dance with me!"  
  
Nathaniel bent swiftly and swept her into the air, "You want to dance already, little one? It is early yet." He laughed. She nodded and used her hands to turn his head to the dance floor. "Alright! Alright!" he said and walked with her in his arms to wait for the first dance to start.  
  
Lita looked after them adoringly. This family, the simplicity of their love never ceased to amaze her. 'He must have really loved his wife to care for their child so much.' She caught herself thinking. 'I wish he could love me like that........'  
  
'WHAT!!!! Where in the hell did that come from' her mind screamed. 'You are not in love with your boss, Lita. You are not in love with your boss!' She inhaled deeply before groaning and whispering, "Oh Goddesses, I'm in love with Nathaniel Morodithe."  
  
With teary eyes she spotted the two of them in on the dance floor, Star latching her small hands around his neck as he spun her around while tickling her lightly, making her giggle. Lita waved and they waved back. What would become of this? What would happen if he found out? 'Or........Maybe I want him to know?'  
  
********************************  
  
Ami felt a presence and looked to see the Farendan Lord beside her. "I believe you owe me a dance, my lovely lady." He smiled charmingly at her. Ami blushed hotly and nodded, but he suddenly turned to stand in front of her and said, "By now I am sure you have realized that I do not know your name, nor have I seen your face."  
  
She recoiled at their close proximity, but spoke to him anyhow, "My name, Sir, is Amilyn......de Celli, but I fear that is all I may share with you."  
  
Zach's emerald eyed glowed merrily, "Fair enough." He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. Ami felt the heat rise to her face as he put his arm around her waist. "So, Lady Amilyn, what interests you in these meager surroundings. I assume it would be something magnificent to capture a beauty such as yourself."  
  
She gave him that look again, as if she was saying, 'Are you a blind fool?' "Well.......I fear it would be presumptuous to call myself a scholar, but I have a deep passion for all knowledge. I am an expert in the study of the Elements, I have written a book on the superiority of the Element of Light, and I am currently putting all my efforts into a project concerning the existence of Lournes, the forest people. And yourself?"  
  
In that earth shattering moment, Zacharius gave his heart to her right on the spot. She was everything he had ever wanted in a lover: Humble, mild-mannered, intelligent, and utterly radiant. He couldn't speak, as if his heart had actually risen into his throat, blocking his air completely. "I-I-I too am-m a man of intelligence, sweet Amilyn. I-I am the ad-dvisor-r to all the m-men of the council of the s-sea and I am writing a book on the greater benefit-ts of being a water m-mage." He stuttered, nearly incoherently.  
  
Ami's blue eyes glazed over in wonder. Of a more wonderful man, she had never heard! She smiled slowly, further dazzling the man before her, "That is absolutely wonderful. I believe I will take you up on that dance now." He took her arm mutely and led her to the dance floor.  
  
Ami was whirled around expertly by the Sea's Lord, catapulting this way and that, only to be brought back to again rest gently in his arms. Her heart fluttered strangely every time her body left his or it would pick up pace as he came close again. They were such foreign feelings to the little handmaiden of the princess of Xeralda.  
  
After the dance ended, Zach pulled his beauty to a dark corner of the ballroom. "What are we doing?" she asked curiously. He simply stared at her, enchanted. "Lord Zacharius? Is something wrong?" she reached out to touch his arm.  
  
Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and used it to haul her up against him. His face came very close to hers, so that her soft breath tickled his neck. He gazed into her depthless blue eyes, "Call me Zach", he murmured, before his lips pressed hard against hers. He groaned at the feel of her soft body pressed so intimately with his own. 'This woman should be forbidden.' He thought, 'What is she doing to me? I'm out of control!'  
  
Ami, who had been horrified by the contact at first, soon found herself enjoying the numerous sensations that accompanied it. She started to kiss him back feverishly, devouring his lips like a starved animal, all the while knowing that it was terribly wrong to be doing such a thing. The Lord began to run his hands up and down her sides, memorizing her elegant figure and lovely curves. His pried at her lips, which she opened just enough to accommodate his invading tongue. He tasted her ravenously and she felt herself shaking from the emotions that had swamped her. 'Serenity is going to find this quite interesting' Ami grinned in her thoughts.  
  
But then her thoughts took a different turn. Serenity. Princess. Princess' maid. Ami. Maid. Ami. Maid. Ami.  
  
"Oh Gods" Ami mouthed, pushing the man away. "Forgive me, Sir. I must take my leave of you."  
  
Zach straightened himself, sulking at having to let her go. "There is no apology in the world that could make me regret what I have done. he said as he took her hand, "I wish to see you again, Amilyn. Where should I look?"  
  
She looked at him and felt the helplessness rise up in her. She would never see him again. They could never be together. Amilyn de Celli was not real. She was Amilyn Warluss, the servant of the princess. He was Zacharius Farendan, the Lord of the Sea. There was no hope for them. "Don't." she whispered, a single tear escaping. She turned away from him and ran from the ballroom, leaving behind the man who she now knew was the love of her life.  
  
*******************************  
  
Serenity's hand found Endymion's as she took her seat on her throne. He sat beside her on a chair that had been hastily prepared for their arrival. "Look, Endymion, it's working." She said, awed. Indeed, it was true. The crowds had discreetly turned away from the Count Soroden to have eyes at his younger brother. She could see the admiration in their eyes for both of them. 'They didn't like Diamond to begin with.' Serenity thought with a smile, 'They just needed a push in the right direction.'  
  
The man beside her gave her hand a squeeze and whispered, "Thank you, Serenity. I am in your debt." He said it so sincerely that tears of fulfillment leapt into her eyes. She had wanted nothing more than to please this man, and that is what she had achieved.  
  
She suddenly felt a shiver run up her spine and turned to see Diamond Soroden himself coming toward them. "We shall keep the façade that this was innocent." She heard him rasp into her ear, "I don't wish for you to have an enemy of him, Princess." She nodded, an inexplicable fear catching in her throat. Diamond had reached them.  
  
"Good evening, Princess Serenity" his tone was icy and Sere did not miss the mocking undertone. This being was far from the man he had so insisted was his normal character. This man was a tyrant. "I trust that my brother has been keeping you good company?"  
  
She put her chin up, "Yes, indeed he has Count Diamond. Is there something that you needed?" She challenged him with her eyes, daring him to make even a hint of an accusation.  
  
He smiled at her, but only succeeded in appearing more wicked, "I only wish to plead for her majesty's company in her first dance."  
  
Serenity didn't miss a beat. "I am afraid that I cannot take you up on that offer, my Lord. My dances have already been promised away."  
  
The fury in his eyes could not possibly have been masked, "And who is this man who would deserve the presence of the princess for the entire evening?"  
  
She grinned as Endymion rose mutely and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. Diamond stayed behind and the princess was positive that she heard a resounding crash as a fancy boot came in contact with the marble.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he asked quietly as they began to fall into step. Though they were unaware of it, the people around them were exclaiming at their perfection. First stood the gleaming princess with her white silks dancing about her pale skin and her eyes radiating innocence and finesse. Beside her was the darker half. He stood tall with ebony hair and suit, shadowed eyes glowing dangerously and dark grace making him seem to be a panther, stalker of the night.  
  
She looked deep into his eyes before replying in earnest, "I do not fear him."  
  
Endymion startled her by pulling her into a rougher hold, "You should." he ground out angrily, "You do not know him as I do. He will do terrible things to get his way."  
  
She glared at him, "I am a Princess of Xeralda, Endymion. I will take my fate as it is handed to me, not wait for it to find me as I hide."  
  
He witnessed the blatant pride that shone in her face and body and loosened his hold on her, this time gathering her into his arms almost lovingly, "Forgive me, Serenity. You are not like all the rest of the women I have known. May you never change."  
  
She smiled, "Fear not. I won't."  
  
**************************************  
  
Later that night, as all people emptied the ballroom, Rei found herself shivering at the prospect of facing Diamond, whose room lay just a few steps from hers. It would be so easy for him to just open the door and.......  
  
No. She could not let this get to her. He was not so brash as to actually MURDER her! The idea was ludicrous at best. Yet still.......  
  
As she reached the grand door to their small wing, Rei hesitated. 'You are Reilana Soroden, the Countess of Maritell Viden!' her mind screamed at her, 'What the hell are you afraid of?'  
  
And the answer came to her as clear as day:  
  
"Diamond."  
  
****************************************  
  
Jayden was quietly readying for bed. His formal dressings had taken only a moment to shed and then there was just the simple matter of pulling on his evening trousers for a good night's rest. He tensed as there came a knock at his door. Probably just the servants there to ready his bed.  
  
He opened the door to find a small old man smiling amiably at him, "Your bed Sir?" Jayden grinned back and nodded his head, motioning toward the other room.  
  
The man did his job quickly and Jayden showed him out and shut the door. He yawned, deciding he was going to make use of his pillows early tonight. He walked over and climbed under the covers and closed his eyes.......  
  
"Send me away now if you think this is wrong." A soft, sultry voice murmured.  
  
The Baron shot up out of bed, the dagger that lay under his head in hand. He instantly recognized a figure draped over the chair in the corner. He knew that voice. "Rei?" he asked cautiously.  
  
He heard a weary sigh come from her, confirming his suspicions. He quickly lit the lamp at his bedside. There she was. Still in the elegant dress she had worn when they had parted ways. "What are you doing here? Should you not be resting?" he was getting worried. Rei was not an impulsive woman. She would not just come to him on a whim. He watched her more closely and found her violet eyes were glazed over in.......what? Fear? Finally he saw the tear that slid slowly down her face, making him throw aside all in his path to get to her. He dropped to his knees and laid his head in her lap, looking up into her beautiful face.  
  
"What's wrong, love?" she froze at the word 'love', but sighed once again.  
  
"I.......am afraid." Her voice broke in between even those few words.  
  
He felt his heart seize up, "Of what?"  
  
She turned so as not to look him in the eye, "I don't want Diamond to harm me." And that was the last straw.  
  
Jayden stood up immediately and pulled her with him, into his arms. He breathed words of courage and safety to her sweetly. When he felt the rapid beating of her heart settle, he whispered, "You will stay here tonight." She put up no fight, seeing as she had been planning to stay with him anyway.  
  
He picked her up easily and sat her on the bed, tenderly beginning to remove her clothing. Despite her sad state of mind, Rei found herself thoroughly enjoying his touches and caresses. When he had stripped her down to her white slip, Jayden laid her down fully.  
  
He went toward the chair that she had been sitting on. He was intent on sleeping there that night, but he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning him around. He faced a pair of glowing purple eyes that said, "I will stay with _you_, be it on that seat or in the bed is your choice." He nodded.  
  
After settling in, Rei snuggled up to him, laying an arm across his chest and fingers interlocked with his. Jayden felt so lucky to have her as she was then. He fell asleep peacefully, dreaming of tomorrow.  
  
Reilana felt his breathing slow and whispered to the silent night, "You are my love, Jayden Anarel."  
  
**********************************  
  
Malachi Zendas was a bit uncomfortable. No, correction: He was EXTREMELY uncomfortable. He and Mina had been riding alone for five days and all nights, they had been forced to share the same cramped tent. He had continually reminded himself to throttle whichever servant had forgotten to pack two. But of course, the trouble didn't end there. Mina, who was continually cold in the frigid climate so foreign to her, would come and wrap herself around him EVERY night. It was enough to drive even the most disciplined man insane.  
  
Minalaya Anarel was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She radiated happiness and tranquility, making even a man like him smile foolishly when in her presence. He knew that she was a distraction, but couldn't bring himself to care. He had heard stories of battles when she had lain the other side to waste at the simple snap of her fingers. 'Lady Minalaya is the real leader on the battlefield.' A gossiping servant told him one afternoon, 'Her strength in the art of Wind is unmatched and her skill with a blade is possibly more than your own, Sir.'  
  
He recognized something in her step after that conversation, in the way she held herself. She always put one foot in front of the other when she stood still, which was known as the 'on guard' position, as if she was constantly ready for attack. The greatest surprise came on their third night when he had gone to get firewood. When he returned, there had been a man on the floor, his arms and legs bound, and screaming through the piece of cloth balled up in his mouth while Mina pressed her sword into his throat. He asked her what happened and she had replied, with a shrug, 'He tried to attack me, the idiot.' Then with a smile, she ran off to get ready for bed, leaving Malachi to deal with the fool who had thought her innocent.  
  
Nothing had happened since and Malachi was in apprehension for the help that she would lend him in his home, which was only a week away. But for the moment..........  
  
Mina wrapped her arms tighter about his waist, shivering. Malachi smiled tenderly and pulled her in so that he could warm her more. He cautiously laid a kiss to her brow and fell asleep, planning to wake early again, so as not to embarrass her.  
  
********************************  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Please. I added a lot to this chapter that is adding in the romance. It won't take long for Mina and Malachi to realize they love each other, I promise. Life threatening circumstances can do that to you!!!!! (Falcon cackles evilly to herself) Until later, my friends!!! Read and Review! 


	8. Powers and Love Blossom

I am soooooooooo sorry that this took so long. I spent a lot of time on it and I really hope that you all enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW and there is a question at the bottom of the page tat you should answer when you've finished the chapter. Hopefully next chapter will be out sooner. Thank you for your patience! READ AND REVIEW!  
  
-Falcon

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Rei woke in the middle of the night to a soft caressing on her face. "Rei. Rei. Rei." A soft, concerned-filled voice whispered, "Wake up, Rei." She felt the hand at her face gently pat her cheek. Her eyelids fluttered open to rest her stare at a man. She yelped and sat up quickly, making him draw away. Then she finally recognized that face, the glittering blue eyes, the sandy golden hair, the strong chin and brow.  
  
"You were having a nightmare." He said.  
  
"Jayden!" she gasped, "Don't ever scare me like that! What are you doing in my room?" Her hand came up to brush aside the raven colored locks that had fallen into her face as she slept.  
  
The man before her looked slightly hurt, "You mean........you don't remember?" he asked quietly. She puzzled over his words for only a moment before a flood of past events bombarded her mind. Rei saw through the eyes of time, recalling the last night's predicaments with clarity. She shuddered as the image of Diamond's ice-blue eyes filled with hatred flashed through her head. Her pallor turned ghostly.  
  
But just as she began to feel like fear was going to overcome all her senses, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She was pulled into the arms of the Baron who she had sought out for comfort. A series of 'sssshhhhhh's were breathed into her ear and she slowly felt her tense muscles relaxing.  
  
Jayden was so lost in the sound of her inhales and exhales, that he almost didn't notice the tickling of his bare shoulder. He stiffened at the feel of brushes of lips on his skin. He pulled her away to gaze into her eyes, thoroughly alarmed.  
  
She didn't give him time to think about her actions, though, as she pulled his head down to kiss him passionately. Her plan worked flawlessly.  
  
Jayden, who had so long been anticipating making love to this fiery temptress, relented without question. He growled as she pulled him back so that his weight rested on her entirely. He felt the suddenly rough fabric of her slip brush against his chest and instantly pulled it up and over her head. She now lay bare save for the underwear that covered her most sacred of areas. Jayden felt his pants grow confining as he looked down upon her perfect, milky white breasts and smooth stomach. He began to kiss a path down from her lips. He gently nipped and sucked her tender neck, making her gasp and moan. He continued to her collarbone, which he kissed tenderly, before finding the top of her chest.  
  
Rei was shaking and groaning at intervals as he wreaked havoc upon her body. The sensations promised a speedy journey to euphoria for the tormented Countess. Through the haze that had surrounded her mind when Jayden had begun his work, she realized that she wanted to see all of him, not just half. Her nimble hands journeyed southward and her deft fingers had his pants off him and on the floor in no time. Rei now felt his erection so clearly that it almost hurt. She didn't want anymore teasing.  
  
Grasping his hair in her hands, she pulled him up from where he had been suckling at her breast. Rei also made quick work of her last remaining article of clothing. She made him look into her violet eyes and said, without any room for discussion or playing, "Take me."  
  
His blue eyes were smoldering into a deep sapphire as he nodded. Grabbing her waist possessively, he shifted above her so that it would only take the smallest of movements for him to enter her. He looked at her one last time, love coming into his stare as he asked, "You are sure that it is me that you want to give yourself to?"  
  
She took a moment to consider her words. 'I will tell him' she thought without hesitation. "Jayden, last night I found out something that I never would have believed possible a scant few months ago." Emotions boiled over in her and a few tears escaped as she whispered, "Jayden Anarel........I love you." She gave him a watery smile.  
  
Jayden, who had been holding his breath through her speech, released a heart felt sigh, and sunk into her, breaking her virgin barrier. Rei cried out in pain, but he had already wrapped his arms around her, holding his body still with unconcealed effort. He kissed her lips to muffle her aching sobs. Sweat bloomed on his forehead as he waited for her to tell him that all was well to go on.  
  
The sharp pain had been fast and intense, but soon faded to a dull ache, making way for the pleasure that found its way out from inside her once more. Rei began to rock her hips to continue it, giving her lover the go ahead that he needed. He pulled out slowly, causing her to wince slightly, and slid smoothly back. He set a good rhythm, waiting for both of them to adjust to the onslaught of delights that accompanied their movements.  
  
But Rei soon grew impatient and flipped their interlocked bodies over agilely, letting her set her own quick pace. Jayden reveled in the sight that he beheld as she rose up and down. Her hands pressed against his chest as she sped up again. She was moaning with each meeting of their hips, as was he. Jayden flipped her again, thrusting wildly, seeing only her pleasure-contorted face in his vision.  
  
And then both their eyesight exploded into stars as wave after wave of pure satisfaction drove to sate their bodies. Jayden fell forward with a grunt, holding onto Rei for his life as she clenched his shoulders in a vice-like grip. Peaks reached, they lay there, breathing hard and grinning like fools.  
  
"Oh, Rei!" Jayden cried when he found the strength. He pulled himself out of her to nuzzle her neck and face, scattering fervent kisses everywhere he could. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." He murmured.  
  
She laughed gaily, tears coming to her eyes again and she pulled his face into her hands. She rose up slightly and molded his lips to hers in a confirmation of their affections. "Stay with me always." She whispered, "Don't ever leave my side."  
  
He buried his nose into her neck and rumbled, "As long as you promise the same." He lifted his head to gaze into lidded eyes. They were both exhausted.  
  
"Deal." She said, before giving him one final kiss and falling asleep. He stayed awake long enough to shift behind her, chest pressed against her back, and enfold her naked body in his arms.  
  
"Sleep well, my love."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"ENDYMION!" Diamond Soroden shouted angrily. By simply glancing at him, anyone could tell that he was in a most foul mood. His normally kempt white hair was in disarray, as if he had been pulling it out, he wore the same clothes that he had been wearing the night before at the ball, and his eyes were glassy and blood shot. He threw the glass of ale that he held to the floor, a resounding crash echoing throughout the wing they resided in.  
  
The young Lord who had been awoken stumbled sleepily out of his room across the hall and into his brother's. "Diamond, it is the break of dawn. What the hell do you want?" he grumbled.  
  
"Find Rei." He seethed, "Tell her to pack her things. We are leaving in three hours."  
  
Endymion let the information sink in for a moment before they really came to life. "WHAT! Why in the name of the Gods are we leaving in the middle of the campaign?"  
  
"THE CAMPAIGN IS OVER! GET YOUR GOD DAMNED SISTER AND LET'S GO!" Diamond screamed at the top of his lungs. This said, he stormed off violently, kicking and lashing out at everything that surrounded him.  
  
Endy sighed bewilderedly and left to change into something more appropriate than his nightwear.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Endy walked out of his room to find Reilana entering hers. "Bad news" he said to her turned back. She whirled on him, hand at her heart. Endymion frowned: she still wore her ball gown. "Why have you not changed into better attire?"  
  
He saw her breath catch and knew he had hit a nerve. "It's none of your concern" she said briskly, "What bad news?" Endy's mind was flying erratically from idea to idea. Where had she been, if not her own quarters? Why be secretive about it? In his mind he formed a hypothesis. Now, to test it.  
  
"We are leaving. Now. Diamond has ordered it and we, as family, must obey." He sighed. He smiled slyly before innocently asking, "So how was Jayden when you left him?"  
  
Rei's heart stopped at his question. He can't know what I've done! It's impossible! But, unbidden, a hot red flush rose to encompass her entire face. Endy's eyes grew wide.  
  
"What have you done Rei! Are you mad? Did you share a bed with him? Does Diamond know you were gone last night?" he hissed vehemently.  
  
"HOLD your tongue, Endy!" she whispered, "NO, Diamond knows nothing of this, nor is he going to find out. Wait---we're leaving!" Her chest suddenly began to ache at the thought. She couldn't leave Jayden. Not yet, anyhow. It was just a few hours ago that she realized that she had found the love of her life. There was simply no way. "Well, you can tell him that I'm not going anywhere. He cannot force me to do anything." This said, she stormed into her room and slammed the door shut.  
  
'I have to clean quickly. Diamond cannot find me here.' She thought, before rushing to the washroom.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Endymion walked into Diamond's quarters an hour later to find his half-brother in the midst of gathering his clothes. He ran a hand through his inky hair before clearing his throat. The silver haired man swiveled on his heel and bit out, "Well? Where is the bloody bitch?"  
  
Endy winced at his words, but said calmly enough, "She's not coming, Diamond." The other man's blue eyes blazed as he grabbed at the closest thing to him and hurled it at the ornate window, effectively shattering it.  
  
"SHE IS A SORODEN! SHE WILL DO AS I SAY!" he screeched before dashing out of the room in search of the defying wretch.  
  
He ran into her room across the hall, screaming her name. Finding her not there, he grabbed the servant who was neatening her things, "Where. Is. She?" he hissed through his teeth.  
  
The terrified young girl with the blue hair squeaked and shook her head, "I know not, my Lord" she hesitated briefly. Then, as Diamond tightened increased his grip on her arm, yelped and added, "Perhaps you could check with Lord Anarel as to her whereabouts?"  
  
Diamond found his breathing shallow with his rage. With a sweep of his cloak he was gone.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Rei laughed as Jayden kissed her neck, "That tickles!"  
  
He looked up at her and grinned devilishly, "And whose to say that such a thing wasn't my purpose?" Just as he was about to tackle her again, there was dead-waking knock on the door that nearly made the young Baron jump out of his skin. "Who in hell.....?" He ran to the door and threw it open, completely prepared to give whoever would ruin his time with Rei a severe thrashing. But because of the banging, he never heard his love's warning and was greeted with the side of a very peeved Diamond Soroden. " Count Soroden? What may I do for you, Sir?"  
  
In an instant, Diamond hurled him to the ground and walked into the room, stalking toward a quite terrified woman who cowered at the back, "YOU'RE NOT COMING, REI!?" he grabbed her by the hair and pushed her harshly into the wall, "HOW DARE YOU! TWICE YOU FORSAKE YOUR FAMILY NAME! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He backhanded her to the floor. The raging Count was about to lay hands on her again, but he felt the sharp prick of a sword point at the back of his neck.  
  
"Touch her again and I swear on my father's grave I will loose your head." Jayden's voice shocked the situation into silence. Oh, how he wanted to simply gut this man. He hit Rei. HIS Rei. "Now leave. I don't ever want to see you here ever again and if I EVER hear of you hurting your sister again, I will unman you myself." His voice shook as he fought to control his anger.  
  
Rei, whose eyes were the only ones that could see her brother's face, gasped sharply when she saw the smirk that spread onto his features. " Jayden, look out!" she cried, but it was too late. A fantastic light suddenly spread from Diamond's hands to encompass the entire room, blinding everyone except its sorcerer.  
  
When Jade could open his eyes again, he found a smiling Count standing before him seconds before being blown across the room by a beam of light.  
  
"JAYDEN!" Rei screamed. Not caring for her own fate, she flung herself towards him, throwing her body over his to protect his unconscious form. Diamond walked leisurely to them both, smirking as he drew his weapon from its sheath.  
  
"I do suppose this is the end, Rei. Such a pity. You were a great asset to my name." He sighed, "Never mind. All's well that ends well." He raised his sword high.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
The voice sliced through the din of the muteness. The horrid man's eyes swept up to the figure that stood at the door.  
  
Serenity stood, tall, proud, and powerful. Her hair was ruffled from sleep, folding and twisting into delicate waves and forming a great halo around her upper body. She wore a white sleeping gown, covered by a similarly white silken robe and her feet were garbed in simple white slippers. Why, then, in that moment, did she look to be the greatest being in all Xeralda?  
  
Endymion, behind her, answered the question in his mind as it resounded in all else's: This is the Princess of Xeralda.  
  
Serenity walked forward, seeming to float towards the trio as she had the first day they had seen her. Looking into her sharp blue eyes, Diamond felt fear seize his heart. She lifted a hand gracefully and a shimmer of white poured onto the two people on the floor.  
  
Rei felt Jayden stir even as she sensed a force cleansing her. The terror that was still with her disappeared into the air, making her feel alive. She stood slowly and reached down to help the man beside her. Once they both were risen, they went to the front of the room to stand beside Endy.  
  
Diamond hardened his face and turned to his brother, "So this is how you thank me for everything I've done for you." He snorted rudely, "You even had to fetch a woman to do your work."  
  
"Diamond."  
  
Serenity's voice was cold and crisp. She walked forward to stand before him, "You are forthwith banned from the palace of Xeralda and are removed from the Council of Leaders. Half of your province will become part of the city of Solovine. I, Serenity Aurana, Princess of Xeralda, deem that this shall be so." With that, she beckoned to the others and glided from the room in a flurry of silk and friends.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Malachi, look there." Mina said to him. She pointed at the far road ahead of them where a speeding brown dot could be seen. "Come on." She urged her mare into a canter and took off. Her companion shouted in surprise and reared into gallop to catch up.  
  
As she got closer, Mina saw that the supposed 'dot' was a man. A very frantic looking man. He spotted her in a moment and she saw the relief pass over his features before he hurtled himself toward her, eventually falling to his knees, gasping and shuddering for breath. Mina dismounted and began to shake the man. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Malachi was standing beside her now, his hand on his sword hilt lest this should be some charade. He watched as the man, who he now saw to be no older than himself, raised his head and sobbed, "My Lord Malachi, my Lady, thank the Gods I have found you! Please, you must help me. My wife, she is giving birth and is on the brink of death! Please, have mercy and help us!"  
  
Mina felt the sting of tears touch her eyes at his passionate confession. "Where is she? Quickly, man, we have no time to waste!" she cried.  
  
He leapt up and blushed before adding, "T'would be faster if I could ride there. It would be a scant few minutes, I swear it!" Malachi hesitated briefly but nodded. He prodded Mina and she gave her silent consent by swinging into his saddle. He climbed up behind her and the man mounted next to them. "Thank you my Lady, my Lord. I, Stephen Groft, am forever in your debt." Then, without a moment's signal, he flew down the road toward his village as Mina and Malachi tried desperately to keep up.  
  
"Are you sure that this is alright?" Malachi questioned softly. Mina felt the brush of his words at her ear and turned to him, knowing full well that he thought this mission a waste of time.  
  
"Malachi Zendas, I came to your lands to save lives. If it should start with this young woman, then so be it." She said fiercely, the emotions of the moment catching in her throat. The man looked at her with yet more admiration in his eyes. She was truly amazing.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A wail pierced the air as their steeds plodded through the street. It sounded as if the woman was nearly out of time. "What can you do for her?" Malachi finally asked the question that had been nagging at him. Mina was no healer, she was a warrior, as was he.  
  
"I don't know." she whispered as another blood-curdling screech reached their ears. "But I know that I can do something." Stephen was waving at them and gestured toward a house. Mina leapt from the stallion and dashed inside with Malachi close on her heels. She turned sharply when he began to follow her up the stairs, "I'm sorry, my friend, but this is a woman's place." Gently, she nudged him toward the anxious father-to-be before completing her journey.  
  
Sobbing echoed in the incredibly hot and sickly smelling chamber. A midwife and her assistant bustled about as another woman sat beside the girl, wiping her brow. "Hush, Adelle." She whispered, "You just have to give a little more, just a little, my love."  
  
"I can't!" she cried hopelessly, "I am spent and my time on earth comes to an end. I wish I could have given my child life, Melody." She closed her eyes, seemingly for a final time.  
  
"NO!" Mina cried and rushed to her side. She felt for a heartbeat, but found it was fading. 'Goddesses, give me strength!' Mina thought with a fervor unlike any other, 'Let this woman and her child see the light of day again. Please, give me the power.' The windows flew open and a warm draft floated in, teasing the hair of the awed spectators and Mina. She felt her mind depart from her body and fell back into the wind, letting it bring her to a place that she knew to be her true home. Unbeknown to her, what the others in the room saw was a stunning woman in finery being lifted from the ground by the wind, her eyes glowing a faint golden color. They thought that she was a goddess herself.  
  
Mina found, within her home with the wind, the soul she was searching for. It was growing weak and did not pulse with life as hers did, but she knew, somehow, how to remedy that. Pulling a ball of light from her own body into each of her hands, she fed them to the swiftly dying light of the other woman. Endlessly she worked at her task until finally, when the lights had switched appearances in dimness, did she know her task was complete. She felt her home fly away from her as swiftly as it had come and then everything went black as the cries of a baby resonated in her head.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"My Lord Malachi! Stephen!" the woman called Melody bounded down the steps. "You have a daughter, Stephen, my brother. But........" her eyes strayed to the handsome man that stood beside him. He didn't miss the look.  
  
"What's happened?" he demanded of her, stomping forward. "Where is Lady Minalaya?"  
  
"She's with the midwife my Lord. She saved our Adelle from certain death, but then she just collapsed. They are tending to her above, but we are all worried." Melody looked up to see what his reaction would be, but he was already storming upstairs.  
  
"Mina!" he called. He opened a door and found the three women he was searching for. Her frail, unmoving form on the bed immediately caught his notice, "MINA!"  
  
The midwife hushed him as she made the final adjustments on her apprentice's pack. "Kimla here is going to fetch the doctor from the next village over. It'll only take half a day and she's not on her deathbed just yet." She was a stout woman with a stern eye, but motherly looking features, but Malachi's protective instincts overwhelmed him. He didn't trust her.  
  
"I'm staying here." He said soundly, leaving no room for argument.  
  
"Suit yourself." The midwife replied coolly, "I'm going home to get some rest." She left, muttering about the foulness of birth and the burden of women.  
  
Malachi felt his body being drawn to the bedside and he kneeled on the floor, looking into her face and envisioning her eyes opening. The feelings he was getting were so alien. A surge of protectiveness, happiness, and.........something else came into his heart every time he looked at her face. Even now, pale and haggard looking as was possible, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him.  
  
Making a quick and rash decision that he could not keep from himself, Malachi pulled off his boots and cloak, eventually stripping down to his breeches and a light shirt. Then, ever so efficiently, he went and locked the door and climbed into the bed with her, wrapping his arms about her and pulling her close, just as he did every night. He heard her sigh contentedly and smiled, unconsciously wishing that she would wake and see his true feelings for her, whatever those were.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As soon as Rei and Jayden separated from the group that had come from Diamond's chamber, she flung herself into his arms and let the tears flow. "Oh Gods! Jayden, when I saw you fall I thought-I thought!" she began to cry brokenly, helpless to keep the sobs within.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and tilted her chin up. "Rei, he is gone. Done with. You'll never hear from him again. You won't even share his name."  
  
She fell, knees buckling at last and Jayden followed her down. "I will always belong to him. I am a Soroden, Jayden. Nothing can change that."  
  
He looked at her tenderly, an odd look coming into his eyes, "I can think of at least one thing that could."  
  
She looked at the floor, puzzling over his words. Suddenly, her head snapped up. "You mean-" He nodded and bent to grab her hand.  
  
"Reilana Soroden, what do you think of being an Anarel? Being Baroness Reilana Anarel?" he kissed her then, his feelings getting the better of him, "I'll quit the campaign. I don't need the throne if you'll be in my life."  
  
Rei had to catch her breath when he broke away, just before throwing her arms around his neck and rained kisses on his face.  
  
"Yes! Goddesses, yes, Jayden Anarel! YES!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Lita, you're amazing at this! You didn't need my help!" Nathaniel Morodithe exclaimed. Earlier that day, Lita had come to him and asked a simple question: 'I want to develop my magic. I know you have the same type, please could you teach me?' He had agreed enthusiastically.  
  
Before Nathaniel had come to the palace, there had been two things that held any value to him: his daughter and his magic-filled forests. Somehow Lita had managed to squeeze herself comfortably between the two.  
  
She truly was an adept mage. With a single wave of her hand she brought a whole garden soaring from the ground into the welcoming daylight. He couldn't even do that! Then again, he was a battle mage.  
  
"Show me the thorn trick again!" she cried merrily, "It's terribly wonderful!"  
  
He nodded with a smile and began to concentrate. His mind entered the soil beneath his feet and called out in the voice of the thorns.  
  
Litara watched as a column of thorns rumbled up from the ground. Nathan had a few beads of sweat on his brow as he said, "It may seem cool, but to an enemy, this will be the last sight their eyes ever behold." Lita paled slightly at this statement but kept calm.  
  
A servant suddenly came careening down the path towards them, shouting out Nath's name in a panic. Lita watched as he reached them and heaved out a few breathless words that made her heart stop, "The Lady Starlight is very ill."  
  
Lita could do nothing but try and keep up as her partner seized her arm and nearly flew back to the palace. He ran even as his sweat blinded him and stopped only a moment to open the door. Lita almost thought that he was going to kick it down. She heard him muttering under his breath, over and over again, "Star. Star. Star. Star....." She also saw the tears of fear that were gathering in his wild navy eyes. Lita herself found the telltale sting of water in her emerald orbs.  
  
All of a sudden, he had stopped, frozen in place. She bent around him to see Starlight Morodithe. Her figure looked puny under the multitude of blankets heaped upon her and her diamond-like almond eyes were hazy. Nathaniel reached out a shaking hand to her white face to find it cold to the touch.  
  
"Daddy" the whispered word was barely audible.  
  
That was when he broke down, sobs wracking all of his huge frame. He sunk to his knees and hugged the little girl who smiled lazily and fell asleep. Lita sat beside him in waiting.  
  
And when he finally did raise his head, he looked straight at her and said in a surprisingly clear voice, "You have to help me save her, Litara Diacse. I need you with me now more than ever."  
  
And as if of its own volition, Lita's arms reached up and wrapped around him, promising a bright future.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Serenity waited until everyone had left her room before walking to the window and looking out on her city. Solovine was her pride and joy. Under her uncle's eye, she had shaped it to be one of the most magnificent and magical places in the known world. She sighed and ran her fingertips lightly over the pane of glass that separated her from it.  
  
She began to think over what had just happened, of what she had ordered to be done. Half of the richest Count in Xeralda's lands were going to be joined to this wonderful place.  
  
When Endymion had awoken her that morning, she was slightly frightened by the news that he gave her. Diamond wouldn't actually kill his own sister, she had thought incredulously. But when she had walked in to see him about to do just that in addition to killing the Baron of the desert, she knew what she had to do. Searching deep inside for the power of Light, she quickly stepped forward and healed the two that lay on the floor. She told Diamond that he must leave without Rei and be punished for what he had tried to do.  
  
Leave. Yes, Diamond was leaving. With Endymion. Diamond was leaving with Endymion. Serenity felt her heart break at this. She didn't want him to go. "Please don't leave me, Endymion. Not yet." She whispered to the sunlight streaming into her face.  
  
"I wasn't going to."  
  
Sere whirled to see him and impulsively cried out in joy. He smiled at her and went to stand right in front of her, though not touching. "But why didn't you want me to go?"  
  
She looked down at the floor and blushed, "I'm n-not entirely sure." She murmured, "But I do know that I feel desolate when I think of you going anywhere that isn't into my arms." She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Had she really said that?  
  
Endy grinned and pulled her into his arms, "I couldn't have put it better myself." He said happily before gently pressing his lips against hers. Sere lost herself in it, just enjoying allowing her body the privilege of feeling him against her.  
  
He broke away after a time and rasped, "I'll come for you tomorrow. We're going to go out together."  
  
She nodded absently, still dazed. Then a thought hit her. She couldn't start anything with Endymion! She had to marry one of the noblemen here to get the throne. She went to tell Endymion this, but he was already gone.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"What have I done?" she moaned. VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THIS MESSAGE! I want your votes in the form of reviews or e-mails. Do you think Star should die? Very important matter that I am trying to settle and thanks again for being patient with me.  
  
-Moon Falcon


	9. Too Many Emotions

I apologize that this chapter took so long. I work at a riding camp and getting enough energy after those long hours to think is as close to impossible as they come. I hope the chapter is satisfactory and adds a few twists to the story. I am currently on vacation, so I'll have a bunch of time to start the next chapter too.  
  
-Moon Falcon

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Amilyn Warluss felt like a gigantic frog had somehow gotten into her throat. It blocked her breathing and made her feel like crying constantly. And she would deny it to her grave, but she knew why.  
  
Two words: Zacharius Farendan.  
  
She still felt the unexplainable attraction to him that had latched onto her heart. The emotion squeezed it, making the organ pound whenever she thought of him. When he passed by her in the halls, she crept to the shadows to watch him. At those times, more than a few tears would fall.  
  
There was only one explanation, she reasoned to herself. She was in love, completely and overwhelmingly. But it was a foolish love. In him, she found those special love-at-first-sight kinds of feelings. It was dangerous and she didn't like it, not one bit.  
  
Despite the threat it posed, though, that thought both excited and terrified her. She wanted with everything she had to be with him, but because she knew it could never be so, she never allowed him to see her. She feared punishment from the law for acting as and deceiving a noble. And, she had to admit that she also feared his rejection. True, she thought bitterly, the only thing she had lied about at that damn ball was her identity, but it wouldn't matter. Rules were rules and despite what everyone claimed, they were not meant to be broken.  
  
Today, Ami sat with Serenity in her chambers, discussing their views of the three remaining nobles. Serenity had been given quite a shock when Jayden announced his withdrawal to her, but she had wished he and Reilana the best of luck with their marriage, which would take place in the great hall of the palace of Solovine. The princess' heart hurt, as she knew her choices were narrowing. Now, she only had Nathaniel Morodithe, Malachi Zendas, and Zacharius Farendan to choose from.  
  
Ami had been aghast to learn that Serenity was actually leaning towards her beloved Sea Lord as the best candidate for the throne. She reasoned that he was wise, knowledgeable, a good leader, and would be aloof of whatever relationship should ensue between the two of them. Ami had, in spite of her own denial of any sort of connection between her and Zach, tried to sway Serenity to her second choice, Malachi Zendas. She gave proof that he was a fantastic leader if he had journeyed all the way back to the Mountain realm to defend his people. She also voiced that he was brutally handsome, a quality that she found herself overlooking.  
  
Of course, right in the middle of the heated debate, who should decide to show his unwelcome/terribly-wanted face, but Zacharius Farendan. Peeking his head through the door, he called, "Princess Serenity, may I have a word w---" his speech left his mouth as his jaw fell to the floor. Beside the Princess! There she was! And her face! She was more exquisite than a water nymph, her finely boned features soft and her eyes blazing with inner passion.  
  
"Amilyn!" he cried out. He leapt inside the room and threw himself at her feet, "Why did you leave me that night? I haven't had any sleep because I've been thinking of you. The mystery of your existence haunts me in my bed. I told myself that you were a dream my mind envisioned to fill the lonely ache in my chest, but now you sit before me! I know it is you, do not deny me! Speak to me, let me hear your voice, sweet Amilyn!"  
  
Ami could do nothing but open and close her mouth in stunned silence. Thoughts chased each other through her mind: Serenity knows. Does he love me? I'm not a noble! Shall I run? What does he want me to say? Goddesses, I LOVE HIM! Throwing away thoughts of laws and impossibility, she breathed the words that her heart had been screaming at her since she had first seen him.  
  
"I love you." His eyes became riveted on hers.  
  
"Do you?" he whispered reverently, "Then why did you abandon me? I need you with me! Please..." he begged.  
  
Ami felt tears gather in her eyes as he pleaded with her for nothing. "You have to leave," she breathed hoarsely.  
  
"Only if I know that I will see you again. Tell me how to find you."  
  
She smiled at him sadly, "You have to let me find you, Zach. Just trust me."  
  
"With all my heart" he said softly. He rose shakily and walked to the door. But paused on a thought and turned back to her, pulling something out of the inner pocket of his leather vest and tossing it to her.  
  
Ami caught it in the air and looked down at the necklace in wonder. A water droplet encased in the thinnest glass she had ever seen lay in her palm, obviously enchanted against breaking. It was set in a small golden pendant that, when turned around, read: One of many tears that I would cry without you. She raised her head to thank him, but he had disappeared.  
  
A gentle clearing of a throat drew her attention to her forgotten friend, "I think we need to speak." She said with a sly smile. Ami let out a small whimper. This was going to take a while.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Lita was pacing back and forth in front of Starlight Morodithe's door. She heard the gentle tick of the wall clock fall into rhythm with her footfalls. She had been waiting like this for an entire hour and NO ONE had emerged from the tiny girl's room. Nathaniel was inside with the healer, who was trying desperately to diagnose her with some sort of recognizable illness, but was failing miserably. The child had practically fallen over sick, no way to tell before hand and no time to prepare.  
  
Lita wasn't just praying for Star, though. The man she loved was her father and Lita knew that without his daughter's bright light in his life, Nath would be little more than a shadow of himself. She was sick with worry over him. He wasn't eating and, since she had been sleeping in the quarters that were adjoined to his, she knew from his movements at night that he did not rest either. He had been looking ghostly for the two days that Star had fallen ill.  
  
After another fifteen minutes, the two men emerged, one looking bedraggled and weary and the other utterly perplexed. Lita shook her head in question and the tall chestnut haired man did the same in reply. She felt tears of frustration gather in her eyes and turned away so the other two wouldn't witness her shame. She heard the door open and close, signaling the exiting of the healer. A gentle hand came to lie on her shoulder and she gave in to her emotions and spun around. Wrapping her arms around his middle and burrowing her face in the crook of his neck, Lita sighed half-heartedly.  
  
"I'm scared." She mumbled.  
  
Nathaniel squeezed her tightly, "I know...me, too."  
  
She looked up into his dark navy eyes and sobbed, "What if---?"  
  
"Don't say it. It isn't going to happen." He rasped. She nodded and left the room quietly, mind numb from too many mixed emotions.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Nathaniel lay in bed that night and began to think about Celeste. He knew he didn't love her in the way that most believed. They had known each other since childhood. Celeste had been his only friend. When their marriage was arranged, Nath couldn't have been happier. They produced an heir to appease their people, but they both knew that their relationship was not as lovers. When she died, he lost the only person in life who had ever understood his way of thinking. There was no one else to keep him in life but Star......and now Lita.  
  
Lita. With her, he felt that emotion that never existed between him and Celeste. He craved it, like a man starved, which was why he could barely control himself around her. She offered him the forbidden fruit, the one that, by some twist of fate, had been denied him for these 23 years. He was drawn to her, a moth to the flame, soon to be completely scorched.  
  
He jumped when the door to his chambers creaked open. Narrowing his eyes, his battle instincts emerged instantly, sliding a dagger from its place under his pillow. He waited and listened as the soft footsteps paused briefly in front of Star's room and for one terrifying instant, he thought they were going in. However, the person continued on as Nath heard a gentle sigh. The figure approached his side. Without a clue as to why, Nathaniel Morodithe allowed a hand to reach out and stroke his brow. Immediately he realized who had walked in.  
  
"Lita?" he sighed. He heard a muffled sob as she tried to stifle it. His heart was wrenched in his chest at the sound. Without any words at all, there was a mutual agreement as he lifted the covers to let her in.  
  
"I can't let her die, Nath." She cried quietly as he ran his hands through her waves of auburn hair, "I think if she died, the both of us would go right along with her." He nodded, knowing her words to be true. She turned her head up, showing him her tear-streaked face, "I have a connection to her Nathaniel, like she's my own little girl. I...I can't explain it, but I know that I have to be there for her, even.... even after this whole campaign is over, I still want to be her nanny."  
  
Nath felt warm tears cascade down his face, "You will...that I promise you. But I won't let Star have you all to herself. Lita...you won't be Star's nanny." He closed his eyes in conclusion, "I'm going to make you her mother."  
  
Lita drew in a sharp breath, all her sorrows disintegrating "You mean..."  
  
"Litara Diacse, I am going to marry you when this is all over. I don't care if you are a maid; to me you are a princess" After he whispered this, he bent, curling his arms around her supple-skinned body, and kissed her lips passionately. She whimpered softly and wrapped her long legs around his, pulling him closer into her body. "Let me love you" he purred, "I've been waiting for you my whole life, let me have you now."  
  
Lita's breathing was labored. She wanted him, wanted to live a life with him, wanted to be a mother to his daughter, wanted to be the Lady of his lands, wanted to please him, wanted to love him. "I give my all to you, Nathaniel Morodithe."  
  
He had already begun to trace a path of kisses down her neck to her collarbone, sucking gently each time. Both of them were crying as he stopped and went to her lips again in a wildly arousing meeting of tongues and teeth. He reached down and pulled her rosy nightgown from her body. Not wanting to be left behind, Lita yanked his silken shirt over his head and forced his trousers.  
  
There was no time to waste as he entered her. She cried out in pain, the tears that had stopped once again starting. Nath murmured to her soothingly. He had taken Celeste's virginity as well and knew that the experience was not an entirely pleasant one. He waited until the pain abated before thrusting into her gently, his smooth strokes building up her pleasure. He kissed her stomach, moving upward over her breasts. He continued until he reached her face once again, ravishing her swollen lips. He was so close.  
  
She bucked her hips against his, her walls squeezing his manhood until he joined her in paradise.  
  
Lying in the afterglow, Lita felt tears prick her eyes. "I can't believe this is happening to me." She breathed in awe, "I'm in love with the most wonderful man in all of Xeralda and I get a daughter in the mix. I don't think I've ever been this happy."  
  
Nathaniel smiled and rolled her onto his chest, then stretched his neck up to lay a sound kiss to her brow, "I love you, Litara Diacse."  
  
"And I love you, Nathaniel. No matter what."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mina's blue eyes fluttered open wearily. She groaned, making the person in the chair beside her kneel quickly. A man's voice rumbled her name. "Malachi?" she questioned softly.  
  
She felt the person's hesitation, "Forgive me, my Lady, but the Lord had no choice but to journey on without you after the first two days past and you did not wake. I am Stephen, the man whose child and wife you saved. Lord Malachi made me swear to have at least one person by your side at all times."  
  
"How long has it been now?" she rasped.  
  
"A week since you fell ill, my Lady." He said quietly, "You seemed dead for so long and the Lord did not want to leave your side if word of another attack had not reached him. He swore he would return for you as soon as was humanly possible."  
  
Mina felt sleep weigh heavy on her eyelids again, "I will rest now. If Malachi sends word, tell him..." What? That she had been saddened to find that it was not he beside her when she woke? That she wanted to see him? "...That I am well."  
  
She saw Stephen nod as she went once again into the web of tangled dreams and nightmares that chased themselves in her mind.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When she next woke, it was to the sound of clattering hooves on the streets outside. She could tell that there were many horses. A voice called the halt. Mina sat up as quickly as she was able, despite the rocking of the room. She went to open the door, just as it burst open.  
  
Instead of the Lord she had expected, there was a man dressed entirely in spiky, coal black battle armor. He bowed to her shocked face mockingly before hauling her bodily over his shoulder.  
  
Mina found her voice and screamed, piercing and loud. The large man carried her out of the house and she saw the body of Stephen Groft and his wife. The child she had helped to bring into the world was crying in its crib. She watched in horror as a soldier walked forward and effectively silenced the child. She was flailing wildly now, tears coursing down her face unchecked. They killed her. They killed the one who was the most innocent of all. She stopped moving and simply sobbed as her captor pulled her onto a horse in front of him and swiftly set off at a gallop.  
  
The horse charged forward, muscles bunching with its pure power and strength. Mina didn't realize she was doing it, but she was yelling into her surroundings, "Malachi! Help me, please! MALACHI!"  
  
A horse's whinny was all the warning they had before a great number of warriors flew out of the woods. Their leader was a silver clad knight waving a brilliant crescent sword. He called for a full out assault right before going into a full drive himself, his dapple gray moving as a blur.  
  
As the two groups collided, she was flung from the saddle, landing in the tall grass amidst stomping hooves. She crawled to her feet, taking up a dropped short sword in her shaking hands. She was no stranger to the tides of battle, having been taught in the art of the sword since she had been old enough to hold one. She surveyed the fight, taking into account the raging fireballs that came mightily from the hands of the silver knight, the great columns of water that sprung up at the black knight's bidding, and the tornados that were careening everywhere from her own power. She was alarmed at this. Wasn't she completely drained? Her powers were acting of their own volition!  
  
At that moment, a straying soldier from the black knight's side took note of her. He ran forward, knowing that they needed this woman for blackmail purposes. Mina turned just in time to see him and her sword came up automatically. His countenance was stunned even as he dropped to his knees, blood pouring from the slash across his chest. Mina was finding it increasingly hard to breathe as her wind wreaked havoc on the field. Her orange gown was blowing fiercely, chilling her as the thin fabric was permeated. She dropped to her hands, the energy being torn from her ruthlessly.  
  
She collapsed as it ceased, eyes wide and tortured. She knew that Malachi had won, for her gifts would have stopped for nothing less. The gentle warmth of a sparking fire brought her focus to the worried face above her.  
  
"M...Mina?" Malachi whispered, fearing the worst, "Mina...are you alright."  
  
She smiled slightly, "I don't think anything's broken or bruised, except maybe my sanity."  
  
He gave a great laugh in relief and grabbed her middle, pulling her into his awaiting arms as he sat down on the grass. He buried his face in her sunny hair and inhaled deeply, "I received word of the attack two days ago. I didn't want to leave you at the village, but I wouldn't risk your injury by moving you. Thyden was attacked. Though the city did not fall, I knew that I had to go. It wasn't until it was almost too late that I learned of the enemies' plot to hold you as a hostage against me." He tilted her chin up to face him, "Never in my life had I been as scared as I was then." He breathed.  
  
Folding her feet beneath her, she systematically began to remove his armor. "Are you at all hurt?" she questioned worriedly, peeling off his chest plate.  
  
He smirked down at her, busy hands working at his outfit. He grasped them in his own and raised them to his lips, kissing their palms softly, gray eyes catching and holding her blue ones. "Besides a sore bum from the crazed ride here, I'm a lot better than I was when I left Thyden."  
  
Mina was becoming increasingly aware of their proximity. She raised a hand to touch his slightly rugged face. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. She traced the scar that ran down the side of his face to the bottom of his neck. She felt the air catch in his throat. Mina found herself wanting, craving intimacy with him. She followed the path of her fingers with her lips, small kisses that served to comfort, thank, and arouse the man who embraced her. Malachi took matters into his own hands as he drew her face to his, hungrily taking her lips with his, bruising and animal-like. His tongue snaked into her mouth and she groaned.  
  
If one of the Lord's men had not approached and coughed to get their attention, things would almost definitely have progressed from there. Mina broke away from him with an embarrassed squeak and burrowed further into his embrace, her head tucked under his chin, facing away from the interloper.  
  
Malachi didn't even try to hide his annoyance as he snapped at the man, "What?"  
  
"My Lord, we must ride for Thyden immediately, before news of the enemy's defeat reaches his commander's ear." He swallowed nervously.  
  
Malachi sighed in defeat, "Ready my horse. Lady Minalaya will ride with me." He turned back down to said Lady and was surprised to feel the tears that were sinking into his tunic. "Mina, what's wrong?"  
  
Her body quaked as she said, "I just remembered...what happened when they came for me."  
  
Rage coursed through his veins in an instant, "Did they touch you?" he hissed, "Did they pain you in any way?"  
  
"Not in the way you'd expect." She whispered.  
  
His thoughts turned to the sick perversions of the enemy's mind. Had they raped her? Was he really so late? "Did they....... Did they force themselves on you?" He thanked the Gods when she shook her head.  
  
"The family, the man, Stephen, his wife, Adelle, and their child....... all murdered brutally. The babe......" she paused to gather her bearings, "They named their daughter after me. Minalaya is dead."  
  
He hugged her close and pulled her to her feet with him, "No Mina" he said solemnly, "She lives. Her name came from one of the greatest women in all of Xeralda. In you, she lives on."  
  
"Oh Malachi" she sighed.  
  
He lifted her up onto his steed, and then mounted behind her. The journey would be rough, but after what she had seen, Mina was ready for the entire army of bandits and more.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Endymion approached Serenity's door around midday, rubbing his blood shot eyes in apprehension. Endy knew that he was completely enamored of the young princess of Xeralda and that she in return felt something great for him. How was he to tell her of the news he had received late last night? He ran a nervous hand through his ebony hair and knocked on the gold-inlaid black wood.  
  
She opened the door readily, almost as if she had been waiting behind it. "We must talk." She spouted instantly. He nodded and she allowed him inside. The princess turned to him and at last noticed how awful he seemed. "Goddesses, you look terrible!" she cried.  
  
He smirked bitterly, "Thank you for pointing out that very obvious fact, but I think I'll be alright."  
  
"No, no! Sit down at once!" she ordered, "I'll fetch some tea. Get comfortable. I won't leave this room until you are feeling well again."  
  
Endy waited for the door to close before leaning his head back with a groan. 'Wait until she finds out the reason for my discomfort.' He thought sullenly, 'I think it will tear her apart.'  
  
The night before, he had received a very covertly delivered letter that had no specified writer on the envelope. He was reluctant about opening it at first, but did so anyway, curiosity winning the inner battle. He was shocked to see the letter's scribe was none other than Diamond Soroden, his recently shamed brother. It was a scant few sentences long, but the message it carried was more dire than anything that Endy could ever have imagined.  
  
The click of a lock brought his attention to the present once more. The blond haired nymph had returned with a steaming kettle in her grasp.  
  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts, "You have my gratitude Princess. Forgive me for snapping at you earlier."  
  
She gave him a questioning look for his fine speech, "Your apology is, of course, accepted. I have concern only for your well-being." She hesitated before continuing, "Now I must say something that you may not want to hear." He simply gazed at her, unnerving blue eyes gently assessing her. She took this as a cue to go on. She sat down slowly in the seat directly across from him, "Our...interactions so far have been...more than those of friends. Though your brother is no longer in the running for the kingship, I must continue at my vigil to seat a man on the throne." She paused to glance at him, but his face was unreadable, "What I mean to say is that our...relationship cannot carry on in the manner it has gone."  
  
Now she was silent, waiting for him to say something in return. She was slightly surprised when he rose from his seat and came to rest right beside her, staring deeply into her eyes. "If you want me to leave you alone, then stop me." With that said, he leaned in and kissed her lips sensually, pouring the love that he felt for her from his soul into her heart.  
  
It was Endymion who finally broke away, watching her as she emerged from the haze that his love had created around them. He brushed the hair from her face tenderly and put his forehead against hers. "I will not let some other man simply steal you away from me. Rei's leaving me. I have no one else, but I want you. I love you so much it's killing me, Serenity."  
  
"Does this mean I love you?" she asked in a breathy voice.  
  
"You're the only one who can answer that, I'm afraid, but remember this: never deny your heart the things it desires for you shall only end up destroying yourself." He said.  
  
"We can't be together!" she leapt up and cried, a sudden burst of anger emerging, "You can't be with me!"  
  
"That's why I have a plan, Sere." He sat her down again, "It will be difficult, near impossible, but I know that we can do it together." She nodded mutely, "I am the next in line to become the Count of Maritell Viden. If Diamond relinquishes his rights or dies, the place goes to me, making me eligible for the throne."  
  
"That's crazy!" she exclaimed, "How will we get close to him? No assassin in Xeralda could do the job."  
  
Endymion looked down ay he floor and mumbled, "That's the part that you won't want to hear and the reason for my recent upset." And he prepared to give her the most horrifying news of all...

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When the next few days produced no further improvements in Star's condition, Litara Diacse had enough. Picking up her skirts, she ran from the room where her love was cursing bitterly and towards the royal wing. It was time to talk to Sere.  
  
"Sere!" She called as she shoved the doors open, "Serenity, I need your help desperately!"  
  
She scanned the room and her frantic gaze landed on two people out on the balcony. She gasped.  
  
Standing out there, locked in a passionate embrace was her dear princess and the young Soroden Lord! He held her so tenderly it was breathtaking. Did Lita see tears in the other woman's eyes?  
  
She flew to the closet in Serenity's chamber as they broke apart. Endymion left quickly, was that sadness on his features?  
  
After long moments of hearing her friend sob brokenly, Lita emerged hesitantly. "Sere...?" she whispered. The princess whipped her head around. Lita saw the shock freeze her in place. But the maid made a decision and ran to her, hugging her fiercely. "What happened? Please tell me what's wrong." Serenity just wailed and buried her face in her tall friend's shoulder.  
  
Next in the door was Ami, gasping at the scene before her. She, too, held their friend close, whispering comforts in her ear. Finally, Rei, Jayden, and Nathaniel drifted in beside them, waiting with bated breath as to why the ruler of their entire kingdom was being tormented.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Serenity raised her red, tear-streaked face. Her blue eyes glowed fearfully as she said quietly, "Diamond Soroden marches on Solovine." Everyone's eyes grew wild, "He has the most magically driven army in the known world. The man I have come to love is called to be his General. Endymion leaves at dawn."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

How do you like that twist? I figured the story needed some spice, so I am adding in an entire war. I want to know if you think I should do a lemon for every couple, cause I kinda feel like it makes my story less classy and well written. Please give me answers in the form of e-mails or reviews. Something I really need to know. HAPPY READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
-Moon Falcon


	10. Preparing for War

Well….I know it's been forever and a day, but I've had school and other crappy stuff to take care of. I hope you guys like this chapter and read and review!

"Diamond's lands surround about one fourth of Solovine's border on the southern side. He will most likely send his troops in three directions so he can cover more ground and overwhelm our soldiers." Zacharius said, standing over a highly detailed map of Solovine and it's surroundings. The Sea's Lord had been duly elected as the strategist of Xeralda's armies. The Lords present in the castle had already agreed to become allies against the might of Count Soroden. Nathaniel, Jayden, and Zach's men had already been sent for, arriving in a week's time. Serenity herself was the supreme commander. "Word has been sent to Lord Malachi, correct?"

"Yes" Serenity said quietly, "I sent word before our meeting began. He and Lady Minalaya will soon return. Especially now since they don't have the mountain thieves to worry about." She added bitterly. An informant had arrived not so long ago to make the situation even grimmer. Apparently, Diamond not only was to use his own people, but also had enlisted the aid of Malachi's attackers. "What will our defense plan be, Zach?"

He perched a set of spectacles on his nose before leaning to gesture over the map. He then turned to the princess, Nathaniel, Jayden, Rei, and Lita. "As far as I see it, our only chance of counteracting Diamond's magical force is to divide our troops into equal magical variety. We'll have to have five divisions of 500 troops each and one extra of 300. When Nathaniel's, Malachi's, Jayden's soldiers, and mine arrive I've estimated that their total number will be about 1200 men. In order to have the desired number, the entirety of Xeralda's army must be added." He adjusted his glasses and heaved a great sigh, "Now, therein lies our problem. Diamond Soroden undoubtedly has fewer men than we do, but his magical strength is said to be incomparable. He will have Sorcerer Generals and entire brigades of expert magicians." He turned to look closely at the other men in the room, "This is the most delicate part of the plan: All of us will have to be the commander of each of these divisions." He watched for any sort of reaction.

"Wait…" Serenity finally asked, puzzled, "There are only four of you and a total of 6 groups that need direction. Who will have the rest?"

"I was getting to that. It is my understanding that…Lady Reilana is highly trained in both sorceress and combat arts." He winced as Jayden flew out of his chair.

"Absolutely not! I won't let you put her in the middle of open battle!" he turned to Rei and kneeled beside her, "My love, you wouldn't even consider something like that, would you?"

But Rei's eyes had gained a special light to them, "Oh Jayden, I'm going to do a lot more than consider it." She turned to Zacharius, "Count me in. Xeralda will have my sword and my fire."

Jayden's look of horror is what drove her to dismiss them both from the council to go to sleep, for it was very late and much was to be done on the morrow.

"I actually didn't get to finish" Zach said, amusement written on his face, "Though I doubt Jayden would have been cheered by the next idea. I was going to suggest that both Lady Reilana AND Lady Minalaya command the group."

"That still leaves one out" Nathaniel yawned as Lita put her head on his shoulder.

"Yes…and I'll ask you both to retire for the evening as I speak to the princess in private for that matter." The Sea Lord said quietly. They both nodded and rose, encircling their arms around each other's waists and walking out. Zach turned to Serenity. "You know what I am going to ask of you, don't you?"

"Yes, and I accept and could not be more proud to do so."

"You know that you will captain the 300, but I have made some modifications. In secret I have gathered all the Light mages in our power and put them in your brigade. Your group will be our most powerful force against Diamond and its presence will be kept hidden to all save our most intimate of contacts."

"Done." She said firmly.

He looked past her after this, his eyes hazy and lost. "And then there is the matter that I have been dying to bring up since you walked into the room this evening…"

"My friend Amilyn."

He sat down, head in his hands and gave a frustrated sigh, "I know she's hiding something from me, for why else would she avoid being in my presence? But I don't care what it is…"

Serenity stared at him intently before rising out of her chair and asking, "Do you truly love her? This isn't some foolish quest to take her innocence for the matter of lust?"

"I don't think I've ever felt like this for anyone in my life. I love her, and I'm not at all frightened by that fact or the fact that I wish to spend the rest of my life with her."

Serenity saw that his green eyes spoke true. She went to walk out of the room, but paused in the doorway, saying, "I shall send her to you tomorrow evening. She will tell you her secret and if you should reject her for it, not even the Gods could protect you from my wrath." And she left him in anticipation.

"You know it's the right course, Jayden. Tell me that you know it." Reilana pleaded with her fiancé, "I will take my word back if you truly believe that it is wrong."

Jayden growled in anger, "What's right isn't the point Rei! You are the woman I am going to marry and I won't have you in battle unless it is with me, where I can protect you."

"I can protect myself!" she responded hotly, "Endymion and I both have had our fair share of battles and training. We spent most of our lives becoming weapons for Diamond's army, studying magic and combat techniques. Jayden, for the Gods' sakes, I am most likely a more apt combatant than you!"

He looked at her, suddenly suspicious, "Why are you pushing this?"

She was stunned, "What?"

"We both know that you would do this with or without my consent in normal circumstances. Why do I feel like you're keeping something from me?" He looked at her face, the epitome of guilt, and kneeled beside her. "What are you hiding?"

She looked at the floor, tears springing to her eyes, "I won't stay out of this war, Jayden, no matter what you say…"

"Tell me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and fell to the floor with him beneath her. She kissed him violently before whispering, "I am with child."

His eyes grew wide in an instant and he flipped her over, careful not to lay any of his weight on her, "You mean to tell me that you still mean to fight, even though you carry MY child in your belly?" he seethed. She nodded, "NO!" he jumped up and began pacing furiously, "You can't mean…you wouldn't really…you have to be…" he gave a sudden yell of fury and pounced on her again. "I won't let you destroy our lives!" He jumped up and flew from the room, curses flying from his tongue.

Serenity entered her room reluctantly, not looking forward to the following encounter, yet at the same time, yearning for it with her entire being. Her slipper-clad feet pattered softly as she walked to her study, where Endymion waited.

She caught him writing out the last of the arrangements. Zach had ordered him to write down all the possible battle tactics that Diamond had and everything that he knew about the Soroden forces, including each commanding officer and elements. He looked up in the middle of signing his name to the bottom of the files. "Meeting's finished?"

"Yes…it was wise of Zach to order you not to come. If you do not know our plans, then Diamond cannot extract them from you." She said in a dead monotone.

He was slightly taken aback by the comment, but said nothing in reply. Instead, he rose and asked, "Did you send for my things to be gathered?" She nodded, looking lost, "Then I suppose I should go…"

He walked to the door and opened it, just as her head snapped up in shock. "That's it?" she asked incredulously, "No words of love or regret or desire? You would just up and leave me? I thought…I thought you cared…?"

Endymion's eyes softened and he stepped towards her slowly. "You didn't look like you had the heart for such conversation. I don't want this to be more painful than it already is."

A moment passed in silence before she exploded. "Then by all means, leave me now!" She was angry. For what, she had no idea, but there was a hole forming in her heart that was eating her alive with loneliness, agony, and the ice of loss. "Go and die in battle and then maybe I will be free of you! Your eyes have been haunting me, your smile ghostly. Leave me in peace, Endymion." Tears rushed in, swamping her senses and making her control vanish, "Leave me alone." She whispered, collapsing, "Everything else in my life is empty, why shouldn't my heart be also?"

He didn't know whether to comfort her or to leave. Her words said go, but her tone, her pleading told him to never do so. So he opted for what his own heart said and went to her side, kneeling and taking her face in his hands. "This is the moment of truth, Serenity. We cannot be selfish, wanting to stay together when it is necessary for us to be parted. I am the only spy that could get close enough to Diamond and you are the Princess of Xeralda, meant to lead the whole kingdom to victory. Serenity…only you can triumph over Diamond. Only you can gain the people's trust. Only you can sit upon that throne and rule as the queen you are meant to be."

She looked at him through empowered eyes, his words striking a deep chord of pride. "You're right. I know you are right. But…" she looked down, searching for the speech to portray her feelings. "Can I not be selfish for this last night?"

His eyes darkened into swirling pools of ebony sapphire, her meaning quite clear, "This night…we will be more selfish than you would ever believe possible." His breathing was labored as she replied:

"Good."

And his lips crashed down on hers.

"Quickly now! You all are to reach Solovine at dusk. I will ride on ahead and alert the princess of our arrival. When you set up camp, I expect training to begin promptly at dawn and should continue intermittently throughout the day. I will not be there to oversee these actions, so I expect my chosen Commanders to issue orders and they are to be strictly followed. As for the healers, you will be directed to the palace clinic to prepare and receive orders from their leader. Gentlemen, Ladies, I must stress upon you the brutal reality of our situation. We are at war." Malachi's voice was a knife through the deadly silence of his solemn warriors. He turned to Mina, who appeared teary eyed and pale. She had heard of Reilana and Jayden's engagement and would have been bouncing about happily if not for the news of war that accompanied it. She was still in shock and Malachi, who she looked to for support, unfortunately had turned into something of a mechanism. He ate, slept, rode, talked, and ordered when he was supposed to. Emotions were nothing to him at this time. Not even to comfort the woman he loved.

Mina rose and went to his side, laying a cautious hand on his arm. "I'm going with you, Malachi." She whispered.

He turned to her and it seemed as if it was the first time he had seen her in years. He gazed in surprise at the tear stains that had imprinted themselves on her pale face, the pink agitation of her eyes, the slight trembling of her stance. 'Idiot.' He screamed at himself, 'She must have been like this for days and you haven't even noticed!' In a surge of guilt, Malachi wrapped his arms around her in awe. Mina needed him, how could he have ignored her? 'I'm not the kind of man she deserves.' He realized with shock, 'Mina and I are the least compatible people on the face of the planet.'

Mina didn't even bother wondering why he was holding her. She only knew that she suddenly felt so relieved and safe that she sunk into his arms. "Forgive me, Mina." She heard him mumble.

"I was alright, Mal. You forget so easily that I am a warrior also. I know well the feeling of duty." And it suddenly hit her, at that precise moment, the particular impulse of courage, will, and power. She was ready to fight for her kingdom, to the death, if need be.

He pulled away from her, sensing the change, and recognized the gleam in her eyes. "It's time to go." He whispered.

Mina and Malachi arrived in the middle of a tumultuous thunderstorm, soaked to the bone and cold beyond belief. They walked into the main hall, stripping themselves of outer layers and fell briefly upon one of the divans lining the room.

Zacharius walked in abruptly and cleared his throat, "Lady Mina, Lord Malachi, we have matters to discuss."

They followed him to the council room, where Serenity waited, staring out the window wistfully. She rose as they entered. "Welcome back. Your arrival has put my mind at ease."

Mina immediately embraced her and breathed in her ear, "I'm sorry about Endymion." She sat down beside Malachi.

Zacharius was at the ready, glasses perched on the tip of his nose, "I will now brief you on the statistics and plan of the upcoming battle: There will be a formation of five battalions, each led by one of the supporting lords. I, Nathaniel, and Jayden's groups will lead in the front lines. You along with a second group will be our secondary."

"Wait, wait, wait." Malachi held up his hands, "I don't want some stranger that I don't trust to be my supporter. Who is leading the group at my side?"

"That is the second matter of discussion. You see, all of the leaders felt the same way you do, so Lady Reilana and Lady Minalaya have been called to co-lead that battalion."

Malachi was stunned into silence, but Mina wasn't, "Thank you so much for including me, princess." She said solemnly, "I am eternally grateful." Malachi looked at her, his mouth still a gaping hole of shock. "Close your mouth Malachi. I will be fine. In fact…I think I will enjoy this little escapade!"

"Now, Mina" Serenity chastised softly, "Do not undermine this fight. It will be a great event in history and you should hold a deal of respect for that."

"Yes, forgive me, princess."

Malachi was steadily growing more and more flushed with anger. Realizing this with a jolt, Mina quickly excused them both, claiming extreme fatigue. She asked Zach to give the rest of the details in a report for them both and dragged Mal out with her.

Zacharius fell onto his bed in exhaustion. His mind was on overload, holding the numbers, elements, and skills of the entire Xeraldan army in his head. He sighed and swallowed the solution that a healer had given him for his aching skull. He groaned as he heard a knock on the door, wanting to simply ignore it. But he was surprised as he heard it open of its own accord, the gentle tap of slipper-clad feet making its way to his ears. He rose, prepared, if necessary, to defend himself against the intruder. Zacharius walked into the chamber adjoining his and froze.

A blue cloaked woman stood before him, calmly looking into his jade eyes with her own dazzling blue ones. "Hello my Lord Zacharius. How are you this evening?" she asked.

"Evening?" he breathed solemnly, "When I saw you I thought that the darkness had flown away, for the sun was in my eyes." He cleared his throat nervously, "Please, sit…"

Ami strode to the chair across from him and settled herself there, removing her hood to reveal a face so breathtakingly beautiful, Zach's eyes would not be swayed. Her eyes glowed like blue coals and a silver circlet on her brow, a gift from Serenity, gave her face an ethereal appearance. Zach sat across from her, stumbling in maintaining his gaze. "Would you like something to drink, Am—" he stopped in his speech immediately and blinked as his mind stumbled across a question he had not considered until now, "Is your name Amilyn, Goddess? Or is that simply the person that you appear to me as?"

Ami blushed right up to her hairline. She pleaded to him softly before answering, "Please do not say such things to me, my Lord. If you continue flattering me, I fear I will be to embarrassed to speak at all. Let us speak plainly to one another. To begin, yes my name is Amilyn, but not de Celli, my surname is Warluss." She wrung her hands in her lap before going on, "As you must already have figured out, I am not the person that you think I am. I am a person who should never have even met you, but it seems that the circumstance that I was in at that ball made our encounter unavoidable. Naturally I was frightened to approach you, not only because of my true identity, but also because, unbeknownst to you…we had already met before.

Zacharius was shocked. He had met this beautiful woman before and not held onto her for his life? How? Had he been much younger and foolish? "Amilyn—"

She stopped him, "Please, call me Ami."

Zach felt his heart thrum at the name. "Ami then…" he said quietly before going on, "May I ask you some other questions about yourself?"

"Please do, my Lord."

"Ami, call me Zach." She nodded solemnly, "I also wish to know if you truly did do all the things that you spoke to me about. Your study of the elements and your book…is none of it true?"

She smiled in relief and turned her eyes up to him warmly, "Yes, all of what I said was true about my interests. I actually hope to journey to Lord Nathaniel's realm to research the Lournes which I mentioned before."

He sighed, remembering that heart-stopping conversation that had made him love her on the spot. He still loved her, and was very happy with that, but he wished that she would just tell him her secret. So he asked, "Ami, I can tell you with the most sincerity possible that I love you and no matter what it is you hide, that will not change. If I seem shocked or whatever reaction I have, trust that it is based on my own feelings and not my love for you. Please…tell me…I wish to know the secret you hide."

Ami breathed deeply, readying herself for his rejection before beginning in a low whisper, "When I tell you, please know that I will leave this room so that you may ponder your feelings. Ask for me when you figure out how you really feel." Zach was about to protest her leaving, but she held her hand up. "We will be at war soon. Understand that…that I fear for your life in that battle. I am telling you what you wish to know because for all I know it could be a dying man's last wish." Her head hung in sadness now, her voice thick with held back tears. Zach could barely stop himself from reaching out to her, but he let her go on, needing the truth more than anyone else. Silence hung heavy in the air for a few moments before she finally went on, turning her deep blue eyes on him. "I am not a noble. I am the personal maid of Serenity Aurana, Princess of Xeralda." As soon as the last word was spoken, Ami rose and disappeared. Zach didn't know how she slipped out because he was so stunned. What would become of them now?

A week remained before the troops would move out onto the Great Xeraldan Plains that would be the battleground. It was three o'clock in the morning when Malachi woke with a start, pulling out of a dream that showed him Mina's blood covered face, lying in a ditch somewhere on those plains. A cold sweat had formed on his brow and his face was stark white. He put his face into his trembling hands and breathed deeply, trying to calm his swiftly beating heart.

"Malachi?" a soft, feminine voice questioned concernedly, "Is something wrong?"

He turned to look at her, the beautiful woman who had captured his heart so completely, it shook his very soul every time he laid eyes on her. Mina lay beside him, sheets wrapped around her upright torso, which was quite clearly naked beneath. She put a hand on his naked shoulder. He took it into his larger one and examined the difference between the two. Such a tiny hand, yet he knew that it was deceiving. Both these hands could rip a battlefield to pieces. Both these hands could easily slay trained soldiers. He kissed it in awe. "Just a nightmare…no need to worry. Go back to sleep."

But Mina was not to be swayed so easily. She sensed his discomfort and saw the pained shadow in his eyes. Using those tiny hands, she pushed herself so that he held her in front of him, curled in his arms. She knew instinctively that whatever was bothering him had something to do with her by the gentle treatment he had shown her. She kissed his lips tenderly before placing her lips beside his ear and whispering softly, "Malachi…I'm not going anywhere. As long as you'll have me, I will stay by your side and not even death could sway this." She pulled away briefly to look into his eyes, "I want you to just know that I love you, unconditionally. I'm fine with loving someone that doesn't feel the same way ab—" she was cut off as he began to kiss her fiercely, only, she realized, to put a stop to her words.

"Mina…" he said when he pulled away, "Do you think you'll love me forever?"

She felt tears prick her eyes as she nodded a yes. He took her hands in his again and looked into her eyes. "I believe that I want to spend my life with you, Minalaya Anarel. I want to marry you and I want to bed you every night because every time I look at you I want you more and more. I want you to have my children and when I grow old and tired, I want you to be by my side. Would you be willing to tolerate me for such a time?" he asked with a soft smile.

Mina finally let those tears falls as she wrapped her arms tightly around his bare torso. "I can't imagine a different future, Malachi Zendas. Just promise me you'll stay alive long enough to see it through."

He laid her down beneath him gently, smoothing his hands over her skin. "I promise Mina. We're both coming out of this alive, no matter what." With that said, he stole both their pains away by making passionate love to her.

Endymion rode into Diamond's encampment at noon. His eyes scanned the endless pitched tents, burning fires, training sessions, and magic practices. It made his eyes harden in anger. He still couldn't believe that his brother would have the gall to declare war on his beloved.

He walked his black stallion toward the largest and most lavish tent in view and dismounted, handing his horse to a waiting young boy. Striding inside, he saw Diamond bent over a detailed map of the Great Plains. Endy knew that it was imperative his brother knew nothing of his connection with Serenity and her forces. He set his face into a ruthless grin, forcing his mind away from the beautiful princess. Diamond looked up at him and his blue eyes blazed.

"You should have been here last night. Why are you late?" he demanded immediately.

Endymion was shaken by the sudden memories that flooded his mind. It was purely and simply illegal what Serenity and he has done last night. He could still feel her porcelain skin against his fingers and lips. It made his whole body tingle with need for her all over again. But he recovered from his shock just in time to answer stiffly, "I thought it wise to stay and gain as much of their tactical information as I could before disappearing."

"Fine." Diamond accepted curtly. He handed his half-brother a massive stack of papers. "This is everything I've organized so far. It'll have the names of your generals, the battle formation that I've chosen, and magic type for every man who's fighting. It's up to you who leads where and what men shall fight in each battalion. I trust your judgment." Endymion headed for the door before Diamond stopped him again with his words, "Oh and Endy…." He rose from his maps to stare into his eyes coldly, "I can only hope that your infatuation with that foolish princess has ended. I trust you because I know that you know where your duty lies. If, when our battle is won, you show loyalties other than to me, I _will_ have you beheaded. Am I understood, my dear brother?"

His blood boiled and pounded in his ears, but Endymion used all his self-control and laughed lightly, saying, "You have nothing to worry about brother. Serenity was nothing but a lovely face and a warm body." With that said, he trudged from the head tent and moved to his own, not far away.

He slapped the flap open angrily and threw the papers down on the desk. If Diamond was going to act like an ass through all the battle proceedings, then he would certainly kill him and be done with the whole thing. He sighed irritably and sat down at the desk to see what in hell had gone on without him and what information he needed to send to Serenity. The princess had sent a messenger with him as a servant in disguise. Any necessary information would be delivered to her through him.

He ruffled through the papers, seeing the familiar names of Diamond's generals. "Emerald Verdine, earth mage…..Rubius Fiorich, fire mage…." He muttered. He had trained extensively with these men and women and thanked the Gods he knew there battle strategies like the back of his hand. He read on, utterly bored, until he stumbled across a general he did not know. He examined his information carefully, noting that Diamond had placed him at nearly the top of a favored list. "He doesn't even have a name?" Endy said incredulously, "He's just Wiseman?" He went on to learn that this so called "Wiseman" was a light mage and a powerful one at that. "Where did Diamond find this man?" he was getting annoyed with his brother's constant lust for power. He prayed that Serenity had gathered a force be reckoned with. Otherwise….Xeralda was doomed…

The battle formation that Diamond had chosen was the one that he had anticipated. It was the arch: 4 battalions of 300 men each with one lying behind. Endymion decided to have Rubius and Wiseman at the middle two, with Emerald and Sapphire as the right and left wings. He himself would take the safe-guard battalion.

It would be only three more days until they would set out to camp on the planes. Endy wasn't sure he could last so long, but he loved Serenity. She and the rest of the men would win this battle. He would make sure of it.

If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask in an e-mail or review. Thank you for the patience!


End file.
